Already Gone
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: Stephanie's made some tough decisions regarding her life. Will she have the courage to carry through with her choices and how will the men in her life respond to her actions? Rated M. Babe story.
1. Thinking of You

**Already Gone**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

A/N: Please listen to Katy Perry's song Thinking of You. This chapter is the first reward for the Feb. challenge on B_S. Thanks for playing. It contains a response to the PP Black Heart Challenge. Warning for Angst.

**Chapter 1 - Thinking of You **

It was a distraction job for Ranger, just like countless others, but the skip recognized me within the first ten seconds of my klutzy slut routine. The skip turned on me before I could even raise a hand in defense. He punched me, and then grabbed the front of my dress, causing it to rip. Ranger had stormed into the bar at the first sound of my distress and beat the guy to within an inch of his life. Ranger wrapped me in his RangeMan windbreaker before scooping me into his arms and carrying me out of the bar. We rode in silence all the way to my apartment. Once we arrived, he started to get out of his car to accompany me inside. I shook my head, "Ranger, I'm fine. I don't need an escort and I know that you need to go to the station to answer questions about the physical state of the skip."

He sighed not wanting to acknowledge that I was right. I stepped out of the car trying to make a quick escape. Little did he know that I desperately wanted to be alone, the confrontation with the skip shook me more than I was willing to admit.

"Babe?" Ranger called to me.

I flashed him a brilliant smile, "I'm fine, Ranger. I promise, now, you go take care of the paperwork. I'll call you if I need to."

He gave me a penetrating stare before he nodded his head and drove away. I made my way up to my apartment and grabbed the bottle of tequila on my way to the couch. I took a swig and started to think.

The day had been a day from hell, and now, I had some soul searching to do. First, Joe showed up for lunch at my apartment today wanting to talk. He wanted a decision from me about our future together. He wants to settle down and start a family. He told to me think about it for a few days and let him know my choice.

I don't blame him for wanting those things. I want those things, too … eventually. I just want them with someone else. Someone that I know will never want those things with me.

How do I compare the man I want to the man that wants me? Comparisons should be easily done or so I used to think**.** But, it wasn't easy to compare Ranger to Joe. The problem was that there really wasn't any comparison. Joe's familiar; he's like a comfortable pair of jeans that you throw on because they're there. Ranger's my version of perfection; he's everything I want and everything I desire. I should have fought him when he sent me back to Joe. I knew, even then, that I wanted him but I let him pass me off like a plaything. Now I had to figure out how to live with the knowledge that I'dhad a taste of perfection and lost it. How do I live without the man that I love and can I force myself to marry the man that loves me?

I knew what I had to do. I was going to have to tell Ranger how I felt and pray that he would return those feelings. Tears fell as I reached this decision; I picked up the tequila and was surprised to see it mostly gone. I stood up, on shaky legs, and stumbled into my bedroom; stripping my clothes off along the way. I opened my dresser drawer and grabbed Ranger's shirt out. I pulled the shirt up close to my face and inhaled deeply. The fabric stilled held a fragrance that was uniquely Ranger. The smell brought me a sense of calmness and I allowed my body the tranquility of peace for a moment, savoring the feeling. I tugged the shirt into place before lying down in bed to cry myself to sleep.

I heard the locks tumble and I shouldn't have been surprised by his unplanned visit. I blew him off earlier, which I knew would cause him to make a late night appearance. I sat in silence trying to stop the tears, hoping that he would leave. I wasn't ready to face the consequences of the decisions I'd made.

Ranger's POV

I knew something was off with Steph, but I also knew better than to press the issue. Backing her into a corner would only bring out her Italian temper and not get me the information that I wanted. When she jumped out of the Turbo like the leather was scorching her skin, I knew that something was wrong, but for once I couldn't ESP her thoughts. I reluctantly pulled out of her lot, vowing to come back to check on her later. **  
**

_Sometime later …_

I wanted to kill Morelli. No, that wasn't punishment enough for him. I wanted to string him up and torture him in a slow and painful way until he begged for forgiveness. Why am I contemplating killing a cop?

I arrived at the station to find him going tooth and nail over the apprehension order for the skip.

"Manoso, you want to explain what in the hell happened to your skip?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

Morelli must have been feeling brave or just plain stupid, as he walked over and got in my face, "I'm talking to you?"

"Back off, Morelli," Tank warned in a deadly calm voice.

"No, I'm not backing off! I want this thug to admit that he got Stephanie hurt. I know that the skip hit her. The skip told us what happened."

"I handled it," I icily replied.

"You handled it? You think that beating a man bloody, handled it? You're going to get her killed. You know that, right? You need to listen to me. Stay away from Stephanie! I asked her to make a decision about us and I don't want you and your superhero persona clouding her judgment."

"Are we done here?" I needed to get out of here before I ripped his head off his shoulders.

He nodded his head. I guess he assumed that I agreed to his demands._ Not likely asshole._

I drove on autopilot to my Babe's. I wondered if Morelli's ultimatum was the cause of Steph's distress tonight. How could I convince her to not move forward with him without telling her I loved her? I needed more time. I was working on restructuring the company so I could make my move with her. What would I do if I was too late?

I pulled into her lot and was relieved to see the lights off. I could go inside and watch her sleep. Being close to her always centered me. The sound of her even breathing brought me a sense of calmness and I would allow my body the tranquility of peace in those small moments while she slept without the knowledge of my presence.

I stepped into her room and immediately knew two things: she wasn't asleep and she was crying. I rushed to her side and swept her into my arms.

"Babe … Steph, what's wrong?"

"Ev … Everything." She started sobbing.

I smelled tequila on her. _Shit, she's drunk._ "Talk to me."

"It won't do any good. I wish it was you, but it can't be."

"Steph, what can't be me?" I rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her.

She turned to face me and crashed her lips to mine. I lost myself in the feeling of being close to her. She pulled me down with her to the bed. Her hand moved to the button on my pants and it brought me back to reality, fast. I pulled away, "We can't do this."

Tears poured down her face, "Please? I need you … I want you … you need to know."

I wiped the tears off her cheeks, "What do I need to know, Babe?"

She looked away and next I heard the words I'd longed to hear, "I love you."

"I love you, too …" I couldn't believe her words, finally after all these years, but then I glanced over at the bottle of tequila noticing it was mostly gone. "In my own way, Babe." She had no idea what she was saying to me, it was just the liquor talking.

Tears still poured down her cheeks, "Why can't you believe me?" She sobbed, "I want _you_ to be the one spending the night. When I'm with him, I think of you." She paused, "I kiss his lips, and I taste your mouth. Why don't you understand?"

She reached up and kissed me again but I pushed her away. I couldn't allow myself to take advantage of her. I couldn't allow myself to make love with her again and see her face in the morning, knowing she regretted it. My heart couldn't stand it.

"You need to go to sleep, Babe. We'll talk about this tomorrow. When you know what you're saying."

"When I'm with him, do you know what I think about? I think about us and our one night together." She tugged on my shirt trying to remove it from my cargos.

I grabbed her hands in mine and pulled them away. "Stop … Babe … Please!" I groaned. I didn't know how much more I could resist. I desperately wanted to make love to her, but not like this.

"You don't want me?" she cried. She got up off the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. I heard her body slide down the other side as her sobs penetrated the air.

I walked over to the door and knocked softly, "Babe, please let me in?" I begged, I didn't want this distance between us now when she's hurting.

"Just go away. I get it now … I understand. Please, just go … please."

My patience was wearing thin, as well as my resolve. I had a plan; I needed to stick to it. I can't give her what she needs yet, I just needed more time and she wouldn't remember any of this come tomorrow anyway.

"Stephanie, either open this door or I will!" I fumed.

She opened the door and the sight before me broke my heart. She walked past me crawled into her bed, curling up on her side, facing away from me and she didn't speak, that hurt most of all.

I walked over to the bed, "Babe, before either of us says something that we'll regret. I think that it'd be best if we finish this discussion in a few days. You're drunk and I don't think you even know what you're saying to me."

"It doesn't matter anymore, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Babe, just go to sleep and I'll call you later today. Okay?" I bent down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

I walked to the door, pausing for a minute, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I slipped back out into the night, locking her doors behind me. I needed to move my time table up, before I lost her forever.

Steph's POV

I heard him leave the apartment, I mumbled "**The worst thing a guy can do is make a girl fall for him and not catch her** when she falls." I rolled over, grabbed the extra pillow, hugged it close to my chest and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning replaying the images of last night in my head. He didn't believe me. I told him … I loved him. Finally, I laid it all on the table and he said, I was drunk, thought it was the liquor talking. The love of my life walked away and left me alone. He didn't understand that it's in his eyes I'd like to stay. I knew what I had to do, now to put my plan in action.

TBC …

A/N: So continue?? What do you think?? Review Please. You know you want to.


	2. Already Gone

**Already Gone - Chapter 2**

A/N: Please listen to _Already Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson while you read this. It will help you understand the motivation to this story. This is the 2nd reward for the Feb. challenge on B_S. Great Job Ladies.

This was the original first chapter of this story. I wrote it months ago and let it sit. I thought about it being a one shot but the more I thought about it the more I came up with. I cried the entire time I typed this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing with them.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

I realized today that no matter how much I wished my life would've turned out differently, I wouldn't trade one day, not one moment. I stood, taking a final look around; reliving all the good memories in my mind one final time, trying to etch them into my heart before I walked out the door for the last time and away from my life here in Trenton. I thought back to cuddling with Joe and my incredible night with Ranger. I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

I came to a decision a few days ago. A decision, that shined light to the fact that I'd never be the woman that Joe needed. As long as I'm here, he'd keep waiting for me change into his perfect 'Burg wife. I didn't want to settle for a lifestyle that wasn't me. He deserved to have the life he'd wanted with the white picket fence, kids, and a stay at home wife. I was holding him back and it was killing me.

At the time I'd made my decision about Joe, I also came to the realization that while I didn't want to change for Joe; I dreamed of Ranger changing his lifestyle for me. It wasn't fair of me to try to convince him that his life could lend itself to relationships. I learned a lot about myself when I figured out that I wanted the white picket fence with kids running around only not with Joe, but with Ranger. I realized that the 'Burg' life was fine as long as he was there with me. The man, that no matter what happened, I could never have. I tried to tell Ranger that I loved him and he didn't believe me. He sent Tank over the next day to tell me that he'd been called for an emergency meeting. Ranger was due back later this morning. He proved to me the other night that his lifestyle would never lend itself towards me.

When I came to these realizations, I figured out that I had one option, only one. That option was for me to leave. And, I'd have to be sneaky about it. If Joe or Ranger figured out what I was up to, they would come up with a way to stop me, convince me to stay. I'd left them both notes in my apartment. I figured that as soon as I didn't show up at the bonds office in the morning that Lula would call Tank. Tank would call Ranger, and they'd realize that I'm gone when they arrived at my apartment and found the notes.

Writing the notes, to the men I love, was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I hoped that they understood why I left and that they needed to let me go and move on with their lives. It was for the best. I sat the notes on the kitchen table on top of a clear CD case. I grabbed Rex's aquarium and locked the door for the last time and didn't look back.

Ranger's POV

I had been giving Steph some space after the other night. I didn't know what she would remember and I was afraid she would tell me she didn't mean anything she said.

Tank called me to say that Steph was missing. Lula had called him saying that Steph was over two hours late for their shopping trip. I rushed to her apartment. How had this girl from the 'Burg gotten under my skin? I was in the process of changing my lifestyle so that I could allow Steph into my life, completely. I had finished my government contract and was in the middle of doing some restructuring within Rangeman to allow me more free time. Time I planned to spend with her.

When I pulled into her lot, I noticed her car still there. I rushed into the building desperate to find her safe. I picked the lock on her door and made my way inside. I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted two letters and CD's on the counter, where Rex's cage usually sat. It was missing and the entire apartment felt empty. My legs felt like they were going to give out as I reached for the envelope with my name on it.

*******

Carlos,

I'm sorry to leave this way. It seems like the only way for me to leave without causing everyone more pain. I've screwed everything up. I realized that I'm not being fair to Joe and that he deserves better. He deserves the burg lifestyle that he so desperately wants. As long as I'm here he'll never find that.

When I realized that I couldn't change into what Joe wanted me to be I figured out that I would change for you. While I don't want a picket fence and kids with Joe, I desperately want those things with you. I realized that I'm not being fair to you either. You have explained your feelings on this subject multiple times. I understand that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, but I wanted you to change that for me. It's just wrong of me to want that. Please know that I do love you. I know I tried to tell you the other night, but things didn't quite go according to my plans. I get it now, I understand that you love me but not in the same way. Regardless of how you feel about me, I need you to know that you are the love of my life. I will miss you. I hope that you have a wonderful life and that 'someday' you'll find that your lifestyle has changed so that you can be happy with some lucky woman.

Please don't look for me. Please don't be mad at me. I need for you and Joe to be happy and that won't happen as long as I'm here. All my trackers and my cell are in my car on the parking lot outside.

All my love, Always and forever,

Stephanie

*******

I couldn't believe she was gone. I hit speed dial 2.

"Yo" Tank answered

"She's on the run. Call in everyone. I've got to find her." I barked trying desperately to hold onto my control as tears threatened to fall.

TBC …

A/N: I know that a lot of people dislike stories about Steph running away. But, this story isn't really about that. In her mind she laid it all out for Ranger and he rejected her. She is desperately trying to do the right thing for both of the men that she loves.

Please review.


	3. What I've Done

What I've Done

Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn it.

A/N: Please listen to _What I've Done _by Linkin Park. I think it fits Ranger's mood well this chapter. Thank so much to everyone that has reviewed this story. I have fallen behing on responding to each of the reviews but please know that each and everyone of them mean the world to me. This is the third reward for the Feb. challenge on B_S. Great Job Ladies. Thanks to Angie and Jen for looking over this chapter for me.

Chapter 3 -

Ranger's POV

I hated what I was about to do. The idea of calling him, asking him for help, made me feel physically ill. But, the possibility that he could help me find her outweighed all my misgivings. Her disappearance made me put my pride on the shelf. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring. "Morelli."

"It's Manoso. I'm at Steph's." I had to pause, my brain fighting the words I needed to say. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? How do you know?"

_What do I tell him?_ _She loved us and she left so we can be happy without her? She left because I'm an ass that can't admit my love without qualifying it? _"She left us each a note."

"I'll be there in ten."

I shut the phone and looked around the room, as memories of her, of us, flooded my mind. I stood in the doorway of her bedroom and looked at the chair where I'd sat so many nights, and at the bed … the bed where I held her, where I loved her. My heart sank when my eyes came to rest on my SEALS' hat residing on her pillow.

I placed it on my head, where it would stay until I could return it to her. I picked up her pillow and inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to seep inside me; needing these connections to her, like a man in physical pain yearned for relief.

Necessity forced me to set the pillow aside before I lost what little sense of balance I had left. I could tell that she was traveling light. Most of her belongings still inhabited their rightful place.

I made my way to her dresser, pulling open each drawer to scan for missing items. I prayed that the missing objects would hold a piece of the puzzle to tell me where she'd gone. My heart skipped as I pulled open _my_ drawer, as I liked to call it. The space I knew she kept my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers.

A smile spread across my face when I saw that my clothes were missing. The knowledge that she took these little pieces of me with her made my heart swell. I would focus on the knowledge that she loved me, and use that information to sustain me while I searched for her. She belonged with me, and I vowed to find her.

Making sure my blank face was in place, I walked out of her bedroom seconds before Joe arrived. He came in and gave me a brief nod before picking up his letter. I watched him closely and could see anger building as he read the words on the page. He looked up when he finished the letter, his jaw clinched tight.

"That's it, I'm done. I want her found, but I can't do this to myself anymore. I'll call Carl and Big Dog; ask them to help you with anything you need." He looked down once again at his letter, his anger obviously getting the better of him. "I didn't … She never … It's you, isn't it?" he paused, seeming to try to reign in his emotions.

I had no answer for him. I had no idea what she'd said to him. Did he know it was my fault she left? Did he know that she loved me?I kept my blank face firmly in place, refusing to acknowledge his question.

"You already knew about all of this, didn't you?" He threw his letter at me before walking out and slamming the door. He'd walked away. In that moment, he made the decision to give up on all his hopes and dreams with Stephanie. I looked down at his letter and began to read.

*******

Dear Joe,

I'm sorry to leave this way. It seems like the only way for me to leave without causing everyone more pain. I've screwed everything up. I realized that I'm not being fair to you and that you deserve better. Joe, you deserve the 'Burg lifestyle that you so desperately want. As long as I'm here, you'll never find that.

When I came to the realization that I can't change into what you want me to be, I figured out some things about myself. The words that I'm going to say are going to hurt you. Please know that causing you pain has never been my intent. I love you. I'm just not in love with you. I figured out that I'm in love with someone else. Unfortunately, leave it me to fall in love with someone that can't, or doesn't, love me back.

Joe, I tell you constantly that I don't want to remarry and that I have no desire to settle down. Yet you push that lifestyle on me. Pushing me to do stuff has never worked out well for anyone and, for you especially, it backfired. You pushed me to settle down, and instead of pulling me into your embrace, you pushed me into the arms of another.

You keep telling me to choose and, well, I did. I chose the option that I hope will be the best for all parties involved. This option will allow you both time to move on with your lives without me here to screw anything up.

Please don't look for me. Please don't be mad at me. I need for you both to be happy and that won't happen as long as I'm here. All my trackers and my cell are in my car in the parking lot outside.

Goodbye,

Stephanie

*******

I looked up from the letter and pulled my gun. "Shit, Tank! Make some damn noise." _Fucker, I knew he did that shit on purpose._

He smirked. "Need to be more…"

"Shut the hell up. If you know what's good for you, you won't finish that sentence."

"So what's got Morelli in such a friendly mood? I passed him in the hallway, and he looked like he was contemplating murder."

I handed him both letters and waited.

"God damn it, Carlos. I told you to fix this shit months ago. Now, look what you've gone and done. She thinks that she's ruined everyone's life. If that wasn't bad enough, she's run away and you have no idea where she's at."

"Tell me something I don't know," I yelled in frustration. "She tried to tell me the other night. I knew that something was wrong. She was drunk, so I figured that she didn't know what she saying."

"What the fuck? You know just as well as I do that if she was drunk, she was more likely to be telling you the truth. What happened?"

"She kept trying to get me to sleep with her. She was crying, saying that I didn't understand. She said she loved me."

Tank took a step towards me and punched me in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my jaw.

Tank ran his hand over his bald head. "I swear to God when we find her, if you don't get your shit together, I'm going to kick your ass and run away with her myself. Between you and the cop playing tug of war with her emotions, it's no wonder she finally cracked."

"Are you going to help me find her, or are you going to continue to bitch at me, telling me what a screw up I am?"

He gave me a look of disbelief. "Of course I'm going to help you find her, but hell no, I'm not going to stop bitching. It's the least you deserve." He pulled out his cell, "Santos, when you and Brown finish with Bomber's car, I want you both to canvas the area. Get everyone else to meet us in Conference Room A. We'll be there in ten minutes."

He closed his phone and looked at me. "Let's go find your girl."

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think???? Do you think he realizes what he's done??? What he's lost??? Can he fix it????


	4. Broken

Broken

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to play with them.

A/N: Please listen to Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. The Words in **"Bold" **are what Ranger hears when he plays the song on the CD Steph left him. They are some of the lyrics to Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Special Thanks as always to my girl amkp for beta'ing this for me. Also thanks for all the reviews.

**Ranger's POV**

Tank headed out of the apartment and I started to follow. I reached the door and paused, walking out the door made this whole situation real. I felt that taking that step outside would physically rip my heart out of my chest and break a tie to Steph in some way. I needed Steph in my life. She lights up the darkness that encompasses my being, my world. Without her I'm lost, without her I'm broken.

I looked one last time at her apartment and felt a single tear fall as I realized just what I'd lost. _Suck it up, soldier, tears won't fix this._ I fought to get my emotions in check. I turned and walked out of Steph's apartment carrying the CD case and letter.

I struggled with placing one foot in front of the other, but I kept telling myself that that each step would put me that much closer to Stephanie. I got down to the Cayenne and slid the key into the ignition. I put in the CD and listened to the words just like she asked.

"**Remember all the things we wanted.**" I remembered she thinks that I don't do relationships and my love comes qualified. "**Now all our memories they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye." **The words continued to flow out of the speakers. _Shit, I've really screwed up this time._

**"Looking at you makes it harder. But I know that you'll find another." **_Damn it Stephanie. I don't want anyone but you._

**"And I want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone."** I hit the steering wheel in frustration. I should have loved her better. No way in hell would I move on. She may be gone, but I'll find her. One way or another, I won't rest until she's back where she belongs … with me.

I ejected the CD; I couldn't stand the heartbreak anymore. I hated myself for making her feel this way. I started the car, pulled out of the lot, and headed back to RangeMan.

It seemed that the news that Stephanie was missing had traveled fast. I arrived to find all employees already searching for a lead. It shouldn't have surprised me. Stephanie has this light about her that draws people to her like moths to the flame.

Lester came running up the stairs a few minutes later. "She took a cab. There was a homeless guy sleeping across the street. He heard her crying and saw her get into the car."

"Which cab company?" I demanded.

"He didn't know."

Well, at least we had a place to start. I looked over at Hal not even needing to speak out loud what I wanted. He nodded his head, "On it, boss."

Tank walked up beside me, "I've already briefed the guys and called in some contract workers to help handle anything that comes up."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement before stalking to my office. I sat down in my chair and leaned back closing my eyes in contemplation. Where could she be? We knew that she didn't take her car that meant she was traveling by train, plane, or bus. She's smart enough not to carry too much in cash. So she'd have to use a credit card sooner or later or call someone close to her.

Hal came running into my office. "We've got her, boss. She took the cab to the Amtrak Station and they said someone fitting her description purchased a ticket to Virginia Beach."

I picked up my phone and called an old contact in Virginia, I wanted someone already looking for her on the ground before I got there. I yelled for Tank while I prepared for my departure.

"Get the jet ready, I want to be in Virginia Beach as soon as possible."

"Who's going with you?" Tank questioned.

"No one. I need to find her on my own. I screwed this up and I need to fix it. Having you guys there might prevent me from saying what needs to be said."

Tank glared at me but finally gave me a brief nod, "Remember what I said. Brother or not, you fuck up again. I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you."

Unfortunately, I knew he wasn't kidding.

**Steph's POV**

The first step of my plan was complete. I made arrangements for a cab to pick me up when I left my apartment. I had also spent a bit of time researching beaches on the east coast. My first stop was Virginia Beach. The ocean makes me happy and I'm hoping that going there will help relieve my melancholy.

Today had been the worst day of my life. I left home so that the men that I love could be happy without me. _Who knew that being noble would absolutely break your heart?_ I know that this is the right thing for all parties involved. Or at least that's the line I will continue to feed myself. There is no room for self-doubt here. _I'm doing the right thing! I'm doing the right thing!_, was the mental mantra playing in my head.

The real questions were: Can I do this? Am I strong enough to do this? Can I force myself to be alone? I stood outside the beachfront hotel doing my mental gymnastics until I could force myself to enter and smile at the handsome clerk behind the desk.

"How are you today?" the clerk smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was wondering if you have a room available for two nights?"

"Why yes, we do. Will that be cash of credit?"

"Well, I was in hurry to get here and I caught a ride with a friend, so I didn't really have a chance to go by the bank. I'd like to double charge the two nights and get the cash back as a cash advance. Is that possible?" I flashed the clerk a flirty grin.

"I can do a cash advance on your card, but we normally do it in a second transaction. Would that okay?"

_Danger, Stephanie, Danger! Crap, Crap, Crap. How do I explain the reason that I don't want anyone checking my credit cards to realize that I'm cash advancing them_? "Well, you see, I'm trying to keep my transactions under fifteen a month, because if I go over that number, they will charge me a service fee," I sighed. _Please buy it, please buy it._ I silently prayed.

"Oh, okay, no problem."

Thank you, Jesus. The clerk handed me the room key, a free food coupon for a diner down the street and my cash advance. I walked quickly to the room, pulled down the sheets to make the room look like it'd been lived in, and left a note on the bed.

I left the room key on the side table and walked to the diner to quickly buy myself something to eat. Once the task of eating was accomplished, I headed across the street to my 'real' room to wait. I had called Mary Lou earlier in the day from my recently acquired Track Phone. It seemed that Ranger had found my note and was tearing Trenton apart looking for me while Joe seemed to accept my leaving as the final nail in the coffin that was our relationship.

Would Ranger come looking for me and if so why? I laid everything out for him the other night. He didn't believe me, and he'd once again qualified his love. I can't live like that anymore, it's just too hard.

Once Mary Lou told me what was going on back in Trenton, I formed a plan. I knew based on what Mary Lou told me that Ranger wouldn't listen to the words in my letter, he would track me. I prayed that this idea would work. If I was smart, I would hoped on another train or ride a bus out of town right now, but I craved the knowledge that he came to look for me. I needed to see if my suspicions were correct.

So, I left a trail of bread crumbs. I used my credit card, knowing that he would be watching and that he would use that information to follow me. All he would find is a note and an empty room. I paid cash for my room across the street and I had a perfect view. If he showed up, I'd know.

**Ranger's POV**

On my flight to Virginia Beach, Tank called to tell me that Steph had used her credit card to check into a little beach front hotel. All I could do was thank God that she was using her credit card. That little slip-up would make her so easy to track.

I arrived at the hotel a few hours later and showed her picture to the front desk clerk. It took me a few minutes to convince him that I loved Stephanie and that I meant her no harm. Leave it to my Babe to meet a stranger and have them head over heels in love with her in no time.

He slipped me a copy of her room key, after I paid him a handsome reward. I walked down to the room and was shocked to find it empty with a new note waiting for me. I walked over and snatched it from the bed.

*******

Ranger,

Why am I not surprised? I should have realized that to you my last letter would have been like me hanging up the phone on you. I haven't given you the opportunity to have the last word and I don't intend to. Whether you realize it or not you had the last word the night I handed you my heart and you didn't want it. You told me I was drunk and that I didn't know what I was saying.

I can't take the heartache of loving you and you not returning that love. Please, stop looking for me. Joe always warned me that you would never want anything more than a night in my bed. I guess he was right.

Can't the knowledge that you won be enough for you? You won my heart. I will never love anyone else. You accomplished your goal and ruined me for all other men.

But regardless, you know that I love you and you chose not to return those feelings, so please, let me move on.

Stephanie

_*******_

I looked down at the note. _God, what have I done?_ I sat down on the bed and reread the words on the page. I had hurt her so badly. How can I fix this when I can't even find her?

I pulled my cell from my pocket and dialed Tank. He answered on the first ring, "I didn't expect to hear from you for a least a week. You didn't fuck it up already, did you?"

"No!" I yelled into the phone. "She's not here."

"What do you mean, she's not there?"

"Exactly what I just said, she's not here. She left a note." I sighed.

Tank chuckled, "Looks like you're going to have your work cut out for you."

Leave it to him to find this amusing. "Someone had to have tipped her off. We need to find out who that someone is and how she is communicating with them. I'm going to look around here a little more, but I'm sure she's already gone."

I stepped outside and felt that familiar tingle that always alerts me that my Babe was close by. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around. She was near, but the question was, where?

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think? Will he find her or will she give him the slip? Please review seeing as I love them and they inspire me to write faster.


	5. Wait for You

Wait For You

Disclaimer: Still waiting on her to mail me ownership of Ranger. Not mine.

A/N: Please listen to _Wait for You_ by Elliot Yamin for an idea of what's going on in Ranger's head right now. I can't say it any better than that. Thanks to Angie for her beta skills. This is the last reward for the B_S challenge. Thanks to everyone who played, you all earned a total of 16 chapters from Teena and I. Super impressive!!!!

* * *

Steph's POV

I was watching my fake hotel room through the blinds when I saw Ranger pull up in a black SUV. _How does he do it? Does he have an endless supply of black vehicles waiting for his arrival anywhere in the country?_ I hoped I was hidden enough that he wouldn't see me. I watched the man I love go inside the hotel where he must have bribed the clerk into giving him a room key.

He walked into the room disappearing from view for a few minutes. When he reappeared, he rubbed the back of his neck before scanning the area. I jumped back, away from the window, afraid that he would sense which room I was in. _Holy Shit, Batman can sense me the same way I do him._ I tried to wrap my brain around what that implied. Why, if he loved me, did he send me away? Why did he qualify his love? Why was I not enough?

I sat down on the bed trying to summon the courage to go back to look out the window. I ached to see him, to be near him. But, he said he didn't love me. It took a few minutes of mental preparation before I could talk myself into returning to look out the window. Taking this step, to see if he was still there, felt like it would rip my heart out of my chest. He's only here to have the last say, and I don't think I'll survive the rejection._ Please Lord, help me._

Ranger's POV

Hmmm … I quickly scanned the nearby hotels. There were two small ones across the street, that both had a view of this room. Did I want to find my Babe? Hell, yeah! Did I think, after reading her last note, that she was ready to listen to me? Why, hell no. She was running on emotions, and right now she has convinced herself that running is her only option. I walked back inside the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

Steph so far had left me two notes telling me how she felt. I've never been good at talking about my feelings. I've been trained to mask my emotions, not share them.

I grabbed a notepad from the bedside table now to figure out what to write? Once I finished my task, I walked outside and once again felt Steph's presence. She could see me. I had a feeling that she was watching me, but I couldn't pinpoint her location, regardless I was hoping she would come to me. If she chose to run again, I would find her.

Steph's POV

I had no idea what Ranger was doing, but he walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He came back out a little later and flashed a piece of paper, while looking around, before attaching it to the door. He walked to his SUV and quickly drove away.

Crap, he's good and he damn well knows it. He left me a note, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. I had already purchased an Amtrak ticket to Charleston, for a quick shopping trip to the outlet malls, before I caught another train down to Miami.

Ranger always talked about how beautiful it was down there, and I wanted to see it once, before continuing on my journey. I had no doubt that he would be watching to see if I took the bait. _How was I going to pull this off?_ I finally had an idea. There was a busy bus stop, right in front of my hotel. Since this hotel was across the street from a public access beach entrance, people were always milling around the bus stop. Now, if only I could find someone that was willing to help me. I only had a small backpack with me, since I had spoken with Mary Lou and found out Ranger was looking for me. I stored my luggage at the Amtrak station in case I needed to make a quick escape. I only had a beach hat, bathing suit, cover-up, and a change of clothes with me. I would hide my hair stuffed up into the sun hat and wear glasses, when I approached the bus station.

I really had to time this perfectly. Luckily for me, the parking lot was full so it would be easy for me to slip into the crowd unnoticed. I made my way down to the lobby and found a girl about my height with unruly curly brown hair, her name was Kyley._ Life couldn't get any better._

I told her about my plight and she agreed to help me. I told Kyley a little about Ranger and I think she hoped he would get one look at her and forget all about me. It's not like he really loves me, so maybe that will happen.

_Who am I kidding?_ It would kill me, if that happened. We made a quick plan. Kyley had stayed in this area many times before, so she knew the busiest times of day for the bus stop. I handed over one of the RangeMan t-shirts Ella had ordered for me, before she put on sunglasses and a ball cap. Hopefully he'd fall for it.

Kyley went across the street, grabbed the note, and walked towards the bus stop. She passed me the note as I stepped on the bus, before making her way back into the hotel. The bus took off down the street and drove past Ranger's SUV which was turning into the hotel parking lot.

I couldn't believe it worked. Now, to make the train before he can catch me. I look down at the note wanting so badly to read his words. But, I know that I won't be able to keep the tears from coming and needed to wait to see what he had to say.

The train was a getting ready to depart. I felt his presence and stood up making eye contact with him. Oh my God, he's here! The train started to pull away from the station. I placed my hand on the window as I moved away from him. I flopped back down into my seat.

Finally, I'm on my way to Charleston. Thank God, I'd given him the slip. My resolve had started to crack with him being near. I was comforted by the train putting distance between us with every passing second. I had made my decision and he had made his. I just prayed my resolve held strong after I read his note. I opened the letter with shaking hands.

*******

Babe,

I have never been a man of many words and I hope you know this is hard for me. I'm terrified that I will write the wrong words here and you will misconstrue my meaning. I wish you would talk to me face to face so that there is no more chance of misunderstanding.

I need you, Stephanie, you are my best friend. The one person I can count on. You left under the wrong impression. There were things said, the last night we were together, that I now know you took the wrong way. . I need you to understand why I said what I did, but those words need to be said in person, not in a letter. I need to see your face when I tell you my thoughts, my feelings, and I refuse to do that now in this letter.

So with that being said, Babe. You can run and you can hide. But, I will find you! No matter where you go, you will not get rid of me this easily.

Carlos.

********

_Holy Bat Crap, now what do I do? Am I ready to talk to him?_ No! I need a little more time. A plan started to form in my mind. He wanted to follow me, that's fine. The lion always chases the lamb, but this lamb refuses to be caught.

TBC …

A/N: Please, Please review!!!! I want to know what you think. Will he find her in Charleston or Miami? What will Ranger say when he figures out she has yet again outsmarted him?


	6. Iris

Already Gone

Chapter 6 – Iris

Disclaimer: They are not mine, I just play with them.

A/N: Okay, I took a break trying to catch up on my college homework. Sorry for the delay. I hope to start posting this story weekly on Mondays. Hopefully real life will accommodate that, we'll see. Please listen to the _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls with this chapter. Also please review and let me know you what you think. Your reviews are the only compensation we authors receive. Let me tell you, we all love and live for them. Special thanks to Angie for Betaing this chapter_._

* * *

Ranger' POV

I watched as Steph walked towards the letter attached to the door and debated internally whether to follow her or not. Finally, in the end, my heart and desire to fix this won out over what my brain told me to do. Chasing her like this might push her to run again. I meant what I said she could run but I will find her. I parked quickly and took off towards the hotel following Steph at a discreet distance.

She didn't react to my presence, nor I to her, _odd._ I picked up my pace, closing the distance between us, needing to confirm the ache in my chest and the feeling of lose. This woman wasn't my Babe. The woman favored Stephanie so much that I didn't pick up on the differences until it was too late. Steph had outsmarted me again, damn it. She played on my emotions, knowing that my desire to be near her would throw me off my game.

_How did Steph pull it off?_ I reached out and grabbed the stranger stopping her immediately in her tracks.

"Where is she?" I growled.

The woman shook in fear, eyes big as she stared back at me. _Shit! Get it together. You need to charm her into talking, not terrify her._ I tried again, "I'm sorry. I know you helped Stephanie. Please tell me where she is?"

Something must have shown my desperation. She finally smiled at me, "Carlos, right?"

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"She told me you were an Adonis. I don't think she did you justice." She smiled at me. "I'm Kyley, by the way." This girl just kept talking a mile a minute. "Steph asked me to go grab the note off the door."

I stopped her when she took a breath, "Where's the note?"

"Oh, I gave it to Steph." She said distractedly.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Steph was on a bus going towards some unknown destination. "She was on the bus?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I gave her the note as she stepped on the bus. She said you would follow me. I didn't think you'd actually fall for it."

I really needed to get her to stop talking and tell me something useful. Like, where was Steph going? "Kyley …" she was still talking. I tried again, "Did Steph tell you where she was going?" She was still talking about passing the note to Stephanie. "KYLEY!" I barked. I needed her to stop the high school dramatics and give me the information about Stephanie so I could get the hell out of here!

She squeaked, but finally fell silent. _Thank fuck!_

"Did Steph say where she was going?" I questioned slowly, hoping she'd give me a brief report and not start rambling again.

"She mentioned something about taking a train to Miami and stopping to shop somewhere along the way."

_Miami?_ I thought to myself as I quickly said goodbye, reaching for my phone to call the one person I had absolutely no desire to talk to at this moment. I could only imagine how this conversation was going to go and it wasn't going to be pleasant. I hit speed dial two and he answered on the first ring. _Let the ass chewing begin._

"You find Bombshell yet?" Of course, he'd cut right to the problem with no time given for formalities.

"No." I sighed heavily, waiting for just a breath until the other shoe fell.

"What in the hell did you do to screw up this time? I swear to God, you are fucking up the best thing that has ever happened to you. When the fuck did you get so stupid?"

I was silent. I refused to answer him even though several angry retorts where on the tip of my tongue. I didn't have time for another fucking lecture from him.

"Hello? You still there? I asked you what you did to screw up this time."

I shook my head at the phone like he could see me. "I didn't do anything. She got away." I mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me? Speak up I didn't hear that last part."

"She got away." I fumed louder as Tank's booming laughter filled my ear.

"You mean to tell me that the government's best tracker lost a little girl from the 'burg'? What the hell? Man, you're getting old!"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Tank was still laughing at me and I couldn't get my anger under control. I struck the wall beside me without a second thought. I removed my hand from the hole I'd created and was unsurprised to see my knuckles bleeding. Just add one more fucking thing to the long list of shit I'm dealing with.

"What the hell was that?" Tank demanded.

"My hand punching a hole in the wall."

"You need to get your shit together. Punching holes in walls isn't going to get you what you want."

"Shut the fuck up! Do you not think I don't know that I screwed up? This is not entirely my fault, you know."

"In her defense, she tried to talk to you." Tank retorted.

"I know that. Fuck, I said I screwed up. But, she's the one who's running away instead of talking this out like a grown woman. When I find her, I'm going to kiss her, then turn her over my knee. I swear, man, the childish behavior has got to stop!"

Tank was silent a few minutes, allowing me to calm down. He knew me well enough to know I don't go into rants unless my control was completely gone. "Do you know where she's heading?" he finally asked calmly with no accusation in his voice.

"The girl that helped her said Steph was taking a train to Miami and maybe stopping somewhere to shop along the way. I don't know if I can trust the information, but I have to check it out." I heard Tank typing on his laptop.

"There's an Amtrak leaving for Charleston in forty-five minutes. It's the only train heading south today."

I snapped the phone shut and ran to the SUV. Forty-five minutes, stood between me and my heart, I started the engine and broke several speeding laws to arrive at the station, over an hour away. All I could think about was Steph and I prayed as I drove. _Dear God, I'd give up forever just to touch her one more time. She is all I can think about and all that I want. Lord, please help me. I just don't want to miss her tonight._

I pulled into the fire lane five minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. I jumped from the cab of the SUV and took off running for the entrance.

A security officer started yelling, "Sir! Sir, you can't park there!"

I paid him no attention just continued running towards the door.

Another officer jumped out at me. "Sir, you have to move your car. It can't stay there.

"Tow it! I don't care. I've got to stop her from leaving." It seemed they finally understood.

"Ten minutes, son. You've got ten minutes."

I glanced down at my watch. He was wrong. I had less than two minutes. I knew she was here, I could feel the familiar tingle. I hustled through the security check, running full out towards the platform. I heard them announce the departure as the wheels started to turn.

"Stephanie, please!" I whispered, knowing that she'd feel me somehow.

I saw her standing in her window as she reached out to place her palm flat against the pane of glass.

I watched as the train built up speed, turned a corner, and was gone from view. I was quickly losing the small amount of control I had left, which was dangerous, when I completely lost control, people got hurt. I turned to stalk back to the SUV, ignoring the sad looks from the security guards. Once inside, I put my head in my hands on the steering wheel and did something I haven't done in years. I cried.

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think? Will he catch her? How will she react to seeing him at the station? Next chapter, Steph is going to call Tank.


	7. Mercy

Mercy - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They belong to her not me. *cry*

A/N: Please listen to _Mercy_ by Duffy. Thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing. You all make my day. Thanks to Jenrar for her fabulous Beta'ing skills. Thanks to all the ladies on B_S for their song suggestions. Please review.

Also: I made a small change to the ending of chapter 5. It didn't really change much just explained Steph's POV in the train station a little better.

* * *

Steph's POV

The train kept moving, and I knew Ranger would be following me. I wondered if he could beat the train to Charleston. Probably, considering we had a layover in Richmond._ Damn it all to hell, I'm not ready for this._ He didn't believe me. I mean, I know that I had some tequila, but not that much. My heart ached though. I so wanted to be wrong, but could I take the risk? I stewed for a few more minutes before pulling out my track phone.

I played around with the settings for a few minutes. First, I blocked my number, then made sure that the GPS on the phone was turned off. Finally, I called Tank.

He answered on the first ring. "Who is this?'

"Tank …"

"Bombshell, where are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He was firing questions a mile a minute.

"Tank, I need you to listen to me. I'm fine, I promise. But you've got to tell him to stop following me. I can't talk to him right now."

"No way in hell. Besides, he wouldn't listen to me if I tried. You are going to have to talk to him." I was fighting my tears as he spoke. "He's been worried sick. I know him better than anyone. I guarantee you, he's not eating, sleeping, or taking care of himself. He won't stop until he talks to you. Once you've listened to what he has to say, he'll leave if you tell him to. He just wants the opportunity to fix this."

"There's nothing left to fix, Tank," I fumed. "He made his decision; he doesn't want me."

"You're wrong. But it's not my place to tell you just how wrong you are. Steph, I am begging you. Please, talk to him."

"I … I will. But this has to be on my terms, not his. Tell him I'll call him when I'm ready."

Tank chuckled. "You two are the most screwed up people I have every met when it comes to a relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, that's the problem!" I yelled into the phone. "His love comes with a condom, not a ring."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Tank's voice became ice cold.

"That we don't have a relationship," I repeated quietly into the phone.

"Not that part, the other part."

"That his love comes with a condom, not a ring?" I questioned. He wasn't making any sense. Tank got really quiet. "Tank?"

"Who told you that, Stephanie?" he growled into the phone.

I contemplated just hanging up on him. He was scaring me a little.

He repeated the question. "Stephanie, who told you that Ranger's love comes with a condom, not a ring?"

"Ranger did."

"Stupid prick, I'm going to kick his ass … no wonder she took off." Tank seemed lost in his own little world. "When did he say that to you?"

"Well, it's been a little over a year ago," I sighed.

Tank started rambling again, "Good grief, what a dumbass thing to say."

"Tank," I said, trying to interrupt his rant.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Steph. I swear that man needs to have his head examined."

I was totally confused. "Just tell him I'll call him and to quit following me. I'll talk to you later."

"NO!! Don't hang up. He'll catch you in Charleston. You know that, right? Let … let me help you."

"You'll tell him where I am, Tank. I know that you can't lie to him."

He chuckled, "That's the beauty of it. He'll never see it coming. My only condition is I have to know where you are, and you have to let me tell him you're safe."

I contemplated my options. "Will he stop searching for me?"

"Doubtful, and I can't make him stop. He'll still figure out a way to find you eventually. He's too good at what he does. You've given him a run for his money, though."

"Let me think about it. I'll call you back." I flipped the phone closed as the train pulled into Richmond. I had an idea. I walked to the ticket counter.

A little old lady called me over and I asked her some questions, finally finding the answer that I needed. I changed my ticket to a nonstop trip to Miami. _Fun and sun, here I come._ I quickly called Tank back, told him that I was changing plans and was going straight to Miami. He said to call him when I arrived and he would have things in place for me.

I finally arrived in Miami. It was currently seventy-five degrees, a much more pleasant temperature than Trenton's meager current temp of twenty-eight. I pulled out my phone and once again called Tank.

"Yo," he answered on the first ring.

"I'm here, finally," I yawned into the phone.

"I have you set up. Tell the cab to take you to this address." He rattled off an address slowly so I could write it down. "The reservation is set up under Michelle Pardo."

"Pardo? As in Marc Pardo? That's one of Ranger's aliases. No way."

"Steph, it's fine. This alias is already set up with verifiable documents. It would take me too long to start from scratch. Don't forget, you promised to call him."

I begrudgingly agreed, then got in the cab and told the driver the address. I finally arrived at the small, but beautiful, hotel. It was an oceanfront boutique-style hotel named Oćeano Azul. I checked in to find a package waiting for me at the front desk. It was a license with the name Michelle Pardo, and a matching black AMEX card. I shook my head at Tank. He was just trying to get me caught, whether he realized it or not. I refused to use the card, regardless of what Tank said.

My room was gorgeous. It was done in an art deco theme. The walls were white, the doors an ocean blue. The bed was king sized with a bamboo head board. To contrast the white in the room, the couch was the color of sand, and there were two blue chairs shaped like bubbles. The bathroom was my favorite part of the room; it held a walk-in shower with multiple shower heads, and a Japanese soaking tub, which was square instead of round. I never imagined myself staying in a place like this but, I felt like I was in Heaven.

It was late by the time I got settled in my room. I decided to go for a swim and order a pizza. I had wonderful plans for tomorrow. They included swimming, tanning, and a bubble bath. What a way to spend a day.

I crawled into bed sometime later. I looked over at the clock and knew that Ranger would have realized that I wasn't on the train in Charleston. I picked up my phone, and with a shaking hand, dialed his number.

His voice sounded so dejected when he answered, "Yo." I tried to speak, but was unable to get my mouth to cooperate. Tears fell down my face. I must have sniffled, because the next thing I heard was, "Babe!"

TBC …

* * *

A/N: Okay we are a day behind. You will have to excuse me. I did a one shot that threw off my whole writing schedule. Dang finicky Muses. LOL.

Now I have already started the next chapter. I think that I might consider posting early to make up for this one being late, but ladies I think that you all need to work for it. So let's say … if I have 30 reviews I will post the next chapter. If not, no worries. You'll get it on Monday.

Next chapter: Ranger's POV

Smooches …


	8. It Ends Tonight

It End's Tonight

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, never will be.

A/N: First of all let me say you all blew me away with your reviews. Now here is the challenge. Keep it up! Please? Your reviews help me write faster. So keep them coming. Thanks to Jenrar for her Beta work.

Please listen to _It Ends Tonight _by The All-American Rejects.

Ranger's POV

I reached the Charleston train station two hours before the train was scheduled to arrive. I decided to stop at a jewelry store; there was something I needed to purchase. It took me two tries to find a jeweler that had what I was looking for and could make the specified changes in less than thirty minutes. I've learned, though, if you throw enough money at someone, they will more than likely do what you ask.

With my mission accomplished, I headed back to wait on Steph's train. The train arrived and I kept a constant vigil watching the passenger's disembark. My heart sank with each passing moment. The seconds ticked by in my head, each one adding to the distance between us. _Lord, please help me_, I pleaded, as I made my way towards the train. After a little time spent explaining the situation to the security guards, they finally agreed to let me board and search the train. I slowly made my way through the cars, searching the passengers who remained onboard. I finally made my way to the seat I'd seen her in earlier and sat down. I could still smell her perfume lingering in the seat; it also could just have been my mind was playing tricks on me. I sat for a few moments, lost in my own thoughts, until I heard a quiet, "Excuse me."

I looked up to find a little old lady that looked like she could give Edna Mazur a run for her money. She had purple hair and a bright **green** outfit. She gazed at me for a second before she spoke again. "You look like you've lost something." I stood to leave when she reached for my arm. "You know they say a **good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book. **But sometimes, just getting something off your chest makes a huge difference."

"Thanks for the offer, but you can't help me."

I had taken a couple of steps towards the aisle when she spoke again, "**Many an opportunity is lost because a man is out searching for four-leaf clovers.**"

I turned around and gave the old lady a stern look that would normally have people running for the hills. She just smiled back and patted the seat beside her. I counted to ten, and decided against my better judgment to open up a little to this woman. Maybe it could prevent me from losing the last thread of my sanity. I sat down opposite her and waited for her to continue speaking.

"You remind me of my son. Military right?" she posed the question as if it wasn't really a question. "You don't think that you deserve love, so you push those that do love you away." I shifted uncomfortably as she hit the proverbial nail on the head. "You know, son, life can't always be **parades **and **rainbows. **You can't sit around and wait on a **leprechaun** to show up on your doorstep with a pot of **gold**. Sometimes you just have to do like they do in Ireland: dust off the **kilt**, wish for some** luck**, and **march** on through."

She paused for a moment, letting her words of wisdom sink in. "So are you going to tell me who you're looking for?"

What would it hurt to talk a little bit of the war in my head and heart out with someone who doesn't know me? Learning to open up was going to be required to get Steph to believe me. I might as well get some practice now.

"I pushed the woman I loved away, one too many times, and she left me." She nodded her head encouraging me to continue. "I've been chasing her for two days straight now, and once again, she has given me the slip. I caught up with this train right as the wheels started to turn in Newport. She was sitting here; now she's gone."

"You mean Stephanie?" I nodded my head quickly in affirmation. "Such a beautiful girl. No wonder you're so desperate to find her. You're lucky no one has stolen her away. She's such a jewel. What were you thinking? Letting that lovely** shamrock** go." Even a complete stranger can see how stupid I am.

"I've got to find her. She doesn't know that I love her. Besides that, she's my best friend. How do I fix this?" I sighed.

"**A best friend is like a four-leaf clover: lucky to have and hard to find. **My advice? Open up, tell her you love her, and never let her go." She leaned over, **pinched** my cheek, stood up, and turned to leave. "I wish you the luck of the **Irish, **young man."

I sat for another minute before finally getting up to leave. I walked toward the exit and pulled out my phone to call Tank. He answered on the first ring.

"You stupid ass motherfucker. I am so going to enjoying kicking your sorry ass. Where the fuck do you get off telling Bombshell that your love comes with a condom, not a ring?" Tank growled into the phone.

_Oh, shit!!_ I tried for my 'don't fuck with me' voice. "That's none of your damn business."

"Oh, that's where you are completely wrong. You asked me to help you find her. That makes it my business. Plus, you issued the standing order that anyone that hurts Bombshell gets a beating. You've hurt her worse than anyone. What the hell?"

"She was living with Morelli when I said that. I was trying to protect myself."

"You told me that you fell in love with her the day she walked into that diner. You don't say something like that to the person you love, regardless of the situation."

He was right. I knew it, and he knew it. I chose to change the subject. "Who told you about that?"

He didn't answer. "Tank, answer the damn question."

"Steph called me, a few hours ago."

"What the fuck! You didn't call me! Where is she? What did she say?" I roared into the phone.

"She changed trains to avoid you. She's skipping her shopping trip in Charleston."

"She told you she's going to Miami?"

"Yes, she's already there. I know where she is, and no, I won't tell you. Consider it your punishment for saying stupid shit. You want to find her? Figure it out your damn self."

He hung up on me. I called back, and he answered, "What?"

"Just please tell me, is she safe?"

"Yeah, man, of course, _she's safe_." He hung up on me again. I let out a sigh of relief. I knew where she was. Now I just had to get back to the plane and get to Miami.

My cell rang once again, and the display showed up as unknown name and unknown number. "Yo." No reply, but a couple seconds later, I heard a sound that made my heart stop. "Babe?"

She whimpered, "Yeah."

"Oh, thank God. Babe, I've missed …" She cut me off.

"Please don't say things that you don't mean," Her voice cracked.

"Steph, I mean every word …"

"Which is exactly the issue! You mean everything you say, and believe me, Ranger, you've said plenty." It seemed like the flood gates had finally opened, and she was going to use this conversation to try to leave me for good. "You've told me your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, your love comes with a condom not a ring, and I'm a line item in your budget filed under entertainment. Oh wait, let me think …"

I interrupted, desperate to make her stop. "Steph … Babe, stop! I said those things …" I pleaded for her to listen, but she cut me off yet again.

"Oh, no, you're following me around to have this conversation. Maybe getting it over with now will get you to let me be. So … where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. How could I forget? You love me in your own way. You offer me your bed but no commitment, all the while saying there is no price for what we give to each other. There is a price, Ranger, and it's a price that I can't afford. Stop looking for me, please."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was met with silence. She'd hung up on me. _Fuck!!!!_

**Sometime later …**

My plane landed in Miami, and a young employee named Jesse met me with my keys to one of my private vehicles. He started to walk back to the waiting SUV, but I stopped him. "Jesse, I know that Tank is helping Steph hide from me, and I'm sure he told you all where she is. As your boss, I order you to tell me what you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is no way you should be violating a direct order from me. Tell me what you know if you want to keep your job!" My desire to punch this kid was overwhelming.

"Tank said you'd say that. He told me to tell you to call him." With that, he got in his vehicle and left. If this was any other situation, I'd probably have Jesse on the mats, but Tank was smart enough to know that by telling Jesse, he might as well tell me himself.

I drove back to RangeMan and decided to put off the call to Tank until tomorrow. I lay down on my bed and tried to go to sleep. Sleep came slowly and only lasted briefly. My rest was interrupted by nightmares of Steph's rejection. Dios, I have to find her. Once she listens to me, if she wants me to leave, I will. It would kill me, but I would walk away if that's what she wanted. But she had to give me a chance to explain first. Finally giving up on sleep, I pulled out my phone and called Tank.

"I should kick your ass for telling my employee not to obey my orders."

Tank chuckled, "Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to tell him anything? He doesn't know where she is, and the only person that does isn't afraid of you, either."

"You told my brother?" I fumed, barely able to control my anger.

"Well, I needed someone to help me. Tomas can help me, and I don't have to worry about him helping you. Did she call you last night? She promised she would."

"Yes." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You don't seem very happy about that."

"She wouldn't let me talk. She said what she wanted, then hung up on me," I sighed.

"Of course she didn't listen. You both deserve each other. You're both idiots. Carlos, I've told you everything that I'm going to tell you. You'll figure it out eventually. But listen to me, you need to let her come to you. She will eventually. You'll push her away if you don't."

"I really don't say this enough. But thanks, even if you aren't really helping me. Thanks for keeping her safe."

"You're my brother, man, and we look out for each other. I promise, _I'll keep her safe_."

With that, I closed my phone. I could understand what he was doing. I didn't like it, but I could understand. I went downstairs to the gym to kick and punch the shit out of the bags. I didn't trust myself to spar with someone right now. I might accidently kill them.

While I was pounding my knuckles bloody, Tanks words kept replaying in my mind. She's safe. I'll keep her safe. Each time, he would emphasize the word safe, like it was a clue. Safe would mean somewhere secure that he and my brother could monitor. That left two possibilities: safe house or a hotel we provided security for. None of our safe houses were near the beach, so I was betting on a hotel. I ran up the stairs to Silvio's office, not even pausing to knock. He looked up at me and remained silent.

"I want all the hotel security feeds for the past twenty-four hours sent to my laptop." I turned went upstairs to shower quickly and start scanning the hotel footage.

_You can run Babe, but you can't hide._

TBC …

Word count 2067

A/N: So????? What do you think???? Will he find her??? Will he figure out that's she using the name Michelle Pardo???

Can you all beat the reviews on Chapter 7? Counting only reviews for 7 on fanfic and the boards, you all left 36. Come on you can do it. I dare you, hit the little green button.


	9. When You're Gone

When You're Gone

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.

A/N: Well I once again am blown away by your reviews. You all make my day, keep it up. I want to thank Angie for helping me talk out some things. Thanks to Jenrar for her awesome beta skills.

Please listen to _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. I'd been searching the hotel footage for several hours, and still found myself no closer to finding her. I stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the city I once called home. I had every intention of moving back here after the Trenton office was fully operational. Then I met a curly haired brunette, and all of my plans went down the drain. Miami had been my home, and now home was wherever Steph was. Dios, I had to fix this. I had no idea what I would do without her in my life.

I walked back over to the screen and started running through the security feed from our newest hotel, Oćeano Azul. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. I sent a silent prayer of thanks up to the heavens, quickly pulled on the SEALS' hat, and made my way down to the garage. I pulled up at the hotel and quickly went inside to speak to the older gentleman working the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to Oćeano Azul. How may I help you?"

"My name is Carlos Manoso. I'm from the firm that runs security for the hotel."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Manoso. I should have recognized you. Is there a problem? Should I call the manager?" he frantically asked.

"No, there's no need to call the manager. I'm looking for someone. Could you tell me what room number they're in?"

"Ummm … we aren't really supposed to give out room numbers, but I guess it would be okay, since you own RangeMan. What's the guest's name?"

"Stephanie Plum."

He searched for several minutes. "I'm sorry sir. There isn't anyone by that name staying here."

I growled. "I know she's here. I saw her checking in on the security footage."

He flipped the screen around to show me the search results. I looked at the flashing light on the screen. Stephanie Plum, zero matches. I pulled out my wallet and showed him a picture of Stephanie I kept in there.

"Oh, that's Mrs. Pardo. What do you want with her?"

"Pardo?" _I was going to kill Tank._

"Yes, Mrs. Michelle Pardo. She checked in last night for an open-ended stay."

"What room number?"

"Room 812."

"If you see Mrs. Pardo, please don't tell her that there was anyone here inquiring about her. She is under the protection of my company, and I don't want her to think there has been any kind of problem."

The old man nodded his head in agreement, then I turned and made my way back to my car. I drove down the block and pulled out my phone to call Tank.

He answered on the first ring. "Yo!"

"I hope you're ready to meet me on the mats when I get home."

Tank chuckled. "Whenever you're ready. Bring it. I take it you found her?"

"Yes, I found her. Now, what the hell were you thinking, setting her up under one of her established aliases? She wasn't supposed to know about those until I was ready to tell her." I couldn't believe he went behind my back and gave her one of our married aliases.

"Ranger, we've seen how well your ability to talk to her has worked for you in the past. Consider it a way for me to force you to open up to her. You know as well as I do that she's dying to know why you have this set up for her."

_Damn, I hate it when he's right. Not that I would tell him that._ "I'd tell her about it if I could get her to talk to me. Getting her to agree to face me is going to take a miracle. I'd handcuff her to a chair until she listened to me, but that would only piss her off."

"I told you. You are going to have to let her come to you. I'm sure she's planning on talking to you sooner rather than later. Just be patient. I've got to go to a meeting with a new client. I'll catch you later." With that, he hung up.

I went back to the office to check in on everything while I was there. A few hours later, I felt like my skin was crawling. Steph was a few blocks away, and the desire to see her was becoming overwhelming. I drove on autopilot back to the hotel where I would use all my Special Forces training to watch her and not be seen …

**Steph's POV**

I knew he was nearby. It's hard to explain the connection between us; it's like our souls are connected. I have no doubt that if he doesn't know where I am already, he will shortly. I'm going to enjoy my day in the sun and see if he shows up tonight. I really should have let him talk the other night when I called. Instead, I let my emotions get the better of me.

I slipped on my new bikini and headed to the beach. I found an all too willing young lifeguard to put lotion on my back. He asked me out on a date, and had I not been completely, head-over-heels in love with Ranger, I might have said yes. I lay back on my towel and enjoyed the warmth the sun had to offer. I closed my eyes to rest while I baked in the sun.

_I could feel his arms around me and the gentle caress of his embrace. The way his lips felt, touched, and tasted made me long to be near him. I always feel so secure in his arms. I held him to me, and thought this was how it should be. We were so much better together than we'd ever been apart. Unfortunately I can't have him. He doesn't want me. I could feel him pulling away, so I begged him to stay._

_"Please don't leave me," I cried softly._

I jumped as I felt a gentle shake to my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I slowly sat up, still held in the feeling of loss from my dream. I noticed a little girl standing beside me. "Ummm … What?" I asked in my sleep-filled stupor.

She looked at me with concerned-filled eyes. "You were crying in your sleep. So I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I was just having a bad dream. Thanks for helping to wake me up, though."

She sat down on the edge of my beach towel. "What kind of a bad dream?"

"I dreamed I lost my best friend," I sighed.

"I'll be your friend," she smiled at me. I heard her mother call to her. She looked at her mom and waved. "It's time for supper. I'll see you later." As quickly as she'd appeared, she was gone.

I shook my head as the little girl and her mother gathered up their beach towels and blankets. The little girl reminded me of myself, very friendly and overly curious. My stomach growled, and I stood up to leave. I felt the tingle that told me Ranger was nearby. I scanned the area, not seeing him anywhere. Who was I kidding? The man was smoke!

**Ranger's POV**

I'd been watching Steph from afar all day, and the ache to be near her and hold her was growing more and more painful by the minute. I knew she was in her room and probably in for the night. I planned to wait for her to go to sleep before I snuck into her room. I'd already gotten the master keycard from the Miami office earlier today. Sometimes owning my own company really paid off. Today was one of those times.

I went back to RangeMan Miami and used the time to strengthen my resolve. Leaving her room tonight would be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, but Tank was right. I needed to give her space and let her come to me.

A few hours later …

I slid the key into the lock and held my breath that I didn't wake her. I knew the layout of the room from my earlier exploration as she'd relaxed on the beach. I quietly made my way into her room. I sat in the chair by her bed and watched her sleep for hours. Just being near her centered me, made me whole. I longed to wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

As dawn approached, I knew I needed to leave. That knowledge made my heart ache. I felt like there was a vice tightening with each beat. I knew, though, if I didn't leave, I was no better than Morelli. Getting in her face would only push her away further. I stood to leave, but couldn't. I walked silently to the bed and placed the faintest of kisses to her cheek, before walking out the door, leaving my heart there with her.

* * *

A/N: Sooo???? What do you think??? He's found her!!!! She's not running!!!

I really didn't intend to stop this here. So the good news, I already have part of chapter 10 written. Now if I can get better (I'd like to take a second and thank my children for giving me their cold) and get done with midterms I should have it up this weekend. Keep your fingers crossed.


	10. Life After You

**Life After You – Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

A/N: I want to say a few things here, so patience please. First, to everyone reading and reviewing, THANK YOU!!!!!!! Second, this is not the chapter I had planned and that is why it took longer to get out. I had to scrap part of it and start over. I wanted to be happy with this chapter, hopefully you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Third, I'm trying to update as often as I can but I'm having some RL problems, which are starting to affect my kids. So please be patient with me for a few more weeks, while I finish out this semester of school and hopefully RL makes some changes for the better.

As always thanks amkp and Jenrar for all the help with this chapter. Please listen to Life After You by Daughtry.

**Steph's POV**

I woke up to the faintest scent of Bvlgari in the air. Had Ranger been here, or was my mind playing tricks on me? I didn't call Tank at all yesterday, and figured that I had better check in with him at some point today. I picked up my cell, and he answered on the first ring.

"Yo." I really needed to teach these guys how to say hello.

"Yo, yourself."

"Bomber, how do you like the beach?"

"It's beautiful. I love it down here. I might just stay here forever."

"Don't talk like that, you know you'd miss home."

"I don't really know if Trenton is home anymore," I sighed. "Speaking of things from home, I think you're missing someone."

"You wanted him to find you in Miami. You can't really act surprised that he's there."

"Well, I did expect him to let our talk be on my terms."

"He contacted you? He said he wouldn't," Tank said in an exasperated tone.

"No, he hasn't contacted me. This is going to sound crazy. I can feel him. I know he's watching me. This morning, when I woke up, I swear I smelled Bvlgari."

"Steph, you probably were just dreaming about him," Tank chuckled. "You know, you should call him and talk to him. It would probably do you both some good."

"Maybe I will later. I'm not making any promises, though," I said with a sigh.

"So, what are you plans for the day?" Tank questioned.

"Why, you want to give information to the enemy?"

"No, I need to tell Tomas where you'll be."

I interrupted. "Tomas, who's Tomas?

"Tomas is Ranger's brother. He runs the Miami office. He's going to help me keep you safe while you're there."

I was furious. "TANK! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I've proven that fact already, considering that until I called you and agreed to let you help me, no one had found me. I shouldn't have listened to you. This was a big mistake."

"Stephanie!" he yelled. "Shut up and listen to me! You hear what you want out of conversations, and jump to damn conclusions way too quickly. You need to grow the fuck up and stop running like a child when things get tough! There are places in Miami that aren't safe. I need to make sure that I know where you are going. Besides, this way if a car explodes, we'll know it's not you."

"Ha … Ha … Tank, I'm not planning on going anywhere other than the beach, the salon across the street, and to search for food somewhere close."

"Here's an idea, why don't you call Ranger and go to dinner and talk?" Tank's voice carried a little too much wise-ass for my taste.

"You know what, how about I promise to stay within a two block radius of my hotel, and you butt out with the not-so-subtle hints about Ranger? I promise I'll call if I need to."

"Steph …" I didn't want to hear another lecture, so I closed my phone, cutting him off.

I slipped on my bikini and made my way to the beach. The little girl from yesterday was back; she came over and asked me to play with her. I spent the morning with her and her family, building sandcastles, digging for sea shells, and playing in the waves. I was starting to get hungry, so I thanked them for letting me join them, before I made my way back through the lobby of Oćeano Azul and down the street to Moe's. I loved their food and friendly atmosphere.

I sat at an outside booth and listened to the song playing in the background. It was the new Daughtry song. I listened to the song and thought about how the lyrics paralleled my feelings.

**"Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time**

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you"

In my heart, I knew Tank was right. I should call Ranger. I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

**Ranger's POV**

I'd been watching Steph all morning from an unoccupied room in the hotel. Yes, being the owner of the security firm that keeps the hotel safe has its perks. Dios, she's beautiful. I watched her playing with the little girl and her family from yesterday. Watching her playing on the beach with a child made me think of what it would be like to watch her with our child. It was getting close to lunchtime when she separated from them and started to make her way back to the hotel.

I watched as she walked across the street, stopping to admire some purple roses a street vendor was selling, before continuing to a restaurant further down the street. I went downstairs, and quickly walked across the street to the vendor. I bought a flawless rose, then went to a position close enough to the restaurant that I could keep an eye on her. She was sitting at an outside booth, and I watched as she pulled out her phone. She sighed as she started punching in a number. I prayed that the person she was calling was me. I jumped when my cell rang. I looked down and saw unknown name, unknown number on the caller ID. I answered with a standard, "Yo."

"Y … Yo, yourself," she whispered.

"Babe, Dios … do you have any idea how good it is to hear your voice?"

She was silent for a minute. "Probably as good as it feels to hear yours. Even though, it shouldn't …"

I sighed, "Steph …," but she cut me off.

"Let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about a more neutral topic." I shook my head; leave it to her to take a one way ticket to Denial Land, just when she started to open up.

"Okay, Babe, so let's talk about something else. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. How's the weather?"

"Similar to yours," I said, while trying not to chuckle. "Steph, do you really want to talk about the weather? Seriously?"

"Not really. But it's better than talking about what you want to talk about, ya know, this whole misunderstanding."

"I'll be patient, but I won't be forgotten. Sooner or later, we're going to talk."

"Where are you?" She changed topics again.

Before I could answer, an ambulance went by, and I knew that I was screwed. She'd know exactly how close I was.

"That close, huh?" she sighed.

"Babe …" I started to try to apologize, but she stopped me, again. We would definitely have to work our communication skills.

"No, don't. It's okay, really. You're right, we need to talk."

"I don't want to push you, Steph, if you're not ready." I silently prayed that I hadn't just fucked up with offering that.

"We should talk, sooner rather than later. How about breakfast?" her voice sounded almost unsure.

Did she really think I wouldn't want sooner? Hell, I would have preferred this very minute, but instead, I said, "Breakfast sounds great, Babe. When and where?"

"I'm assuming that the Miami office has their version of an Ella. Why don't you have her pack a picnic for the beach? That way we can talk without any interruptions. What time is sunrise?"

"A little after seven."

"That sounds good. I know you know where my hotel is. I'll meet you on the beach in the morning. Bye, Batman." With that, she was gone.

I saw her wiping tears off her face as she stood up to walk back to her hotel. She went inside, and if I knew my Babe, she was laying on the bed in what she called her 'thinking position'. I waited a while, and when she didn't reappear outside, I knew she'd fallen asleep. I planned to sneak in tonight and leave the rose, but I felt an overpowering need to check on her, to make sure that our conversation hadn't overly upset her. I slipped the key in the lock, and walked in to find her sprawled out on the bed.

I sat and watched her sleep for a few minutes, before leaving the rose on the pillow and sneaking back out.

**Steph's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a door clicking shut. I sat up and looked around, my eyes falling upon a single purple rose just like the ones I had been admiring earlier. I probably should have been mad that he broke into my room, but it's what he always does. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he broke in again tonight while I slept. He has this need to make sure that I'm safe. If he would only admit that he loves me, without a qualifier, then maybe things could be different.

I spent the rest of the day relaxing. I walked across the street to the salon. I had several inches cut off my hair, some blond highlights put in, a manicure, and a pedicure. The little lady even drew flowers on my toes. I walked around the shops and bought some souvenirs for my nieces, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Valerie, and my parents. I bought Grandma Mazur a t-shirt that had 'Don't You Wish Your Grandma Was Hot Like Me?' with the word 'hot' done in flames. The sun was starting to set, so I made my way back to my room. I wanted to go to bed early. It had been a long day, and tomorrow I was having breakfast with Batman.

**Ranger's POV**

After leaving the rose on her pillow, I went back to my office to talk to Sierra about setting up the picnic basket. She was more than happy to take care of everything, and I told her to have it ready for me to pick up at 0600 hours. I spent the next few hours taking care of some problems with a few of the Miami accounts. This accomplished two things: one, it kept me busy, and two, it kept me from following Steph around all day.

**Later that night … **

It had been nine hours, thirty-seven minutes and twenty-one seconds since I walked out of her room. In my head, I knew that she was safe in her room and asleep for the night. How did I know this? I checked the security footage. But in my heart, I felt the compulsion to check and make sure. I got this way sometimes, and there was no sense in fighting it. I wouldn't be able to rest until I saw her. I arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, and walked to her room. I slid the key into the lock, for what I hope would be the last uninvited time, and silently made my way to the chair beside the bed. She was asleep, and I felt the calm sense of peace that washes over me whenever I'm in her presence.

I stood to leave, planning to go back to RangeMan for a few hours sleep before our morning picnic. I walked silently towards the door and turned the handle. The words that I heard next stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ranger … please … stay."

**TBC …**

**A/N: Soooooo?????? What happens now????? Did you like it?????**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	11. Six Feet from the Edge

Six Feet from the Edge

Chapter – 11

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that is reading this story. I have two more weeks of school left. Thank Goodness! I'd like to thank Sharon, Angie, and Jenny for their encouragement with this chapter, I almost scrapped it several times. I would like to also thank Jenny aka Jenrar for all her beta work. You rock, Babe!!! I'd like to send a special shout out to Marge who helped me pick the song for this chapter. Please listen to _Six feet from the Edge_ by Creed.

P.S. I've been told that tissues might come in handy. So be forewarned.

Ranger's POV

I paused, holding the handle, not daring to move a muscle, because fear had gripped my heart. I feared her words were nothing but a dream, and my tired mind was only playing tricks on me; teasing me with the one thing it knew I desired above all others, the chance to hold Steph in my arms, to center myself completely with the knowledge she was where she belonged. I held my breath, afraid even the sound of my breathing would break the spell that had settled around me. It was too good to be true, even more than I had dreamed when I came to her room. _Had she really asked me to stay?_

Steph must have learned ESP in the few days she'd been gone. Because she said, "Yes, I really asked you to stay."

I let go of the handle like it had burned me, and slowly turned around to see that she had folded down the covers on the opposite side of the bed. I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"Ranger, it's two a.m., you're supposed to be back here in a few hours. Let's sleep, and we'll figure out the rest when we wake up in the morning."

She slipped out of bed and rummaged through her suitcase, pulling out my black silk boxers. She handed them to me and lay back down on the bed, turning her back towards me to allow me privacy while I undressed.

I hesitated for just a minute, trying to wrap my head around the situation. Would staying ruin everything? Had I royally fucked up this time? She didn't seem mad, but would she change her mind in the morning? I started to remove my weapons and clothes at a snail's pace, trying to give her time to come to her senses. I finally ran out of stalling tactics and crawled into bed. I lay down on my back, as close to the edge of the bed as possible, afraid to touch her. It was like an invisible wall ran down the center of the bed, keeping me on my side. I longed to pull her body close to mine, but was afraid she would no longer welcome my touch.

Steph yawned, "What are you doing?"

I turned my head to look at her. "I'm going to sleep, like you told me to."

"I didn't tell you to fall off the bed in the process. I don't have the plague, you know."

"Steph, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? You think that sleeping on the edge of the bed, acting like you're afraid to even breathe, is going to help make me comfortable? I know we need to talk, Ranger. But we both are exhausted. It's obvious neither of us have slept well since this started. Can we, for just right now, act normal? Please?" She reached out and tugged my arm over towards the middle of the bed.

I moved over to the center of the bed, and Steph laid her head on my chest. We both let out a sigh of relief and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Sometime later …**

The alarm on my watch started chirping, causing Steph to mumble, "I don't wanna get up."

I chuckled. "Babe, it's up to you. We can sleep a little longer, or go watch the sunrise and talk. It's up to you."

"No … let's get up. I'm ready to get this over with."

She gave me a small smile, but I could read the worry on her face. She sat up and looked from me to the door to the bathroom door, silently offering it to me first.

"Steph, you go get ready. I'm going to run to the office, grab a quick shower, and pick up the stuff for the picnic. I'll be back in thirty minutes. I'll meet you here. Is that okay?" I was a little bit concerned that she was going to bolt on me.

"No, that's fine. Just pick me up here."

She stood up and started picking out clothes for the day. I walked to the door and stopped when I reached the handle. My heart couldn't stand it if she ran again. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me …" my voice cracked as I remembered the consequences of the last time I walked away from her without telling her how I felt. "Promise me you'll still be here when I come back."

I felt her hand gently touch my shoulder, and a shiver ran throughout my body. I turned to face her, fighting to put my blank face in place.

She cupped my face in her hands. "Please don't hide yourself from me. Not now." She leaned up and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "I promise I'll be here when you come back."

I pulled her right hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles, before turning her hand over and placing a kiss inside her palm. I placed her hand on her heart. "Querida … Te amo maś que la vida*. I'll be back shortly." I walked out of the room, feeling lighter than I've felt in ages.

**Steph's POV**

What the hell was wrong with me? We hadn't even talked yet, and I'd already kissed him. Granted, I did it to comfort him. I couldn't stand the desperation in his voice when he asked me to promise him I would still be here when he returned. I quickly showered and got ready for the day. Talking with him in a room with a bed would not be smart on either of our parts. It was time to grow up, and I was determined to do it.

Twenty-seven minutes later, I opened the door to find Carlos standing there in black board shorts with a white tribal design, a painted on white t-shirt, and black Nike flip-flops. I did a double take, afraid my eyes were deceiving me. I had never seen him so casually dressed. By the time my eyes meet his, he had a smirk on his face.

"We're going to the beach, Steph. I'm not going to wear cargos and swat gear."

I grabbed my beach bag, and we made our way down to the still-dark beach. I had on my bikini under a sundress, since the temperature was already well above seventy degrees. We walked down the beach and set up our picnic. Neither of us chose to speak; we were putting off the talk that could end both of our happiness or be the beginning of something wonderful.

We feasted over croissants, bagels, cream cheese, fresh fruit, and orange juice. As we were finishing our meal, the sun was beginning to rise into the sky. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The water stretched into the horizon, and the sky turned a brilliant shade of yellow, while the clouds turned vibrant shades of purple and blues.

"It's beautiful," I mused.

"Not as beautiful as you, Steph. Babe, …you"

I held my finger to his lips, silencing his words."Earlier, in the room, you said you loved me. Now you say I'm beautiful. I'd never felt beautiful until I met you. So, **do you love me because I'm beautiful or am I beautiful because you love me?"**

"For someone with your instincts, I'll never understand …" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Understand … my instincts … what are you talking about?"

This time, he placed _his_ finger over _my_ lips to hush the words falling from my lips.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known; you fascinate me. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

He looked at me, and I swear that in that moment, time stood still. We were the only things that existed. Nothing mattered but the two of us.

My eyes fluttered closed to break the enchantment between us. "What's funny to me is the fact that I could say the same exact thing to you, and if I did, you wouldn't believe me either."

"You're right. I wouldn't."

A silence fell between us as we watched a pod of dolphins playing just off shore. The crashing of waves and the clicks of the dolphins were the only sound around us. Ranger reached inside the basket and pulled out some pieces of paper before breaking the quiet scene before us.

"Steph, I want to talk about some things you said to me in your letters."

_Okay, Stephanie, time to strap on your big girl panties and act like an adult. There are things he needs to tell you and things that you need to tell him._

"There are things that I want to say to you, too. Now we just need to figure out who goes first."

"Babe, I've been trying to find the words to say to you since I walked out of the apartment the night of the distraction job. Please, let me go first."

I nodded my head in acceptance.

"I need to apologize to you for what happened that night. I never should have left you alone. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life. Walking away from you, after hearing you say the words I had only dreamed of for years, nearly broke me. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to give you everything you asked for. I wanted to make love to you and make everything better. Steph, there was an open bottle of tequila sitting next to your bed. I could smell it on you. You were so hysterical, and all I wanted was to take away your pain. But you have no idea what the past few years have been like for me.** The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else**."

Tears fell silently down my face as the pain I had caused this man became more and more evident as he spoke. We'd both made mistakes, and it was becoming apparent that neither of us would heal without the other.

"Steph, I was desperate to believe the things you were telling me, but I was scared out of my mind to make myself vulnerable. I've never been good at relationships, and I said stupid shit to push you away, just to protect my heart. Listening to you the other night, yelling back at me the things I've said to you before, was torture. I have never outright lied to you, ever, but I've mislead you at times, for what I thought was your own good, by omitting facts."

I pulled away, surprised and a little hurt by what he'd said. "Half-truths and omissions of facts are no better than a lie, Ranger. Surely you can see that."

"I can see now that where you are concerned, half-truths and omissions of facts lead to misunderstandings and heartache. At the time, when those things were said, it was done to mislead you and push you away from me. You know I lead a dangerous life, and it was even moreso at the time. I've spent the last several months trying to make my life relationship-friendly. I've declined renewal on my government contracts, and I've started restructuring RangeMan to allow me more time off; time I hope to spend with you." He tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

I stood up to stretch my legs, and Ranger held out his hand. "Would you like to go for a walk, Babe?"

I intertwined our fingers and started walking down the beach. I wanted to tell him some things I'd discovered while I'd been gone.

"I want you to know I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. You deserve the world and someone that loves you above all others. The person you choose to love …"

He cut me off, pulling me into his arms. "The person I choose to love is you. Please, Steph, Dios! Por favor mi amour, mi vida.** Please don't leave me again." He fell to his knees, burying his head in my stomach, clutching me to him as his body shook with silent sobs. He kept whispering over and over, "Por favor mi amour, por favor."***

"Ranger …" I ran my hands through his hair, trying to calm his fear enough to get him to release me. "Ranger … sweetheart."

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think???

I've been thinking. I don't like to hold chapters hostage. But, I really like reviews, so how about we make a deal? Leave a review and I'll send you a sneak peak of chapter 12.

*I love you more than life.

**God! Please my love, my life.

***Please my love, please.


	12. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Already Gone**

**Chapter 12 – Your Arms Feel Like Home**

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and never will be.

A/N: You all truly blew me away last chapter. I'm so sorry that the update took longer than I planned. But Real Life threw me for a loop this week and my muse flew the coop because of it. So please forgive me.

Please listen to _Your Arms Feel Like Home _by 3 Doors Down

**Ranger's POV **

When Stephanie said that, about the person I choose to love, I felt my heart turn over in my chest. _She's leaving me again. She doesn't love me._ I pulled her into my arms, telling her that I chose her and begging God to help her see that without her, there is no me. She is my last puzzle piece. Without her, there will always be a hole in my heart, and my world will never be complete.

I fell to my knees and buried my head in her stomach. I could no longer control my emotions. My blank face was gone, and my body shook as tears fell from my eyes, while I whispered my prayer, "Please, my love, please."

I heard her voice and felt her hands running through my hair. "Ranger … sweetheart."

I let go of her body and sat down on the sand, facing the crashing waves, and hid my face in my hands. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, trying to regain my control.

Steph sat down behind me and gently rubbed my back. She was giving me space to get my emotions back in place. We sat for a minute before she started to speak again.

"You didn't let me finish …"

"Oh, God," my voiced cracked. "You don't want to be with me, do you?" I tried to steal myself for the heartbreak to come.

"You might be surprised by what I have to say, if you'd actually give me the chance to finish a sentence! You've always been the one person who'd listen to me without interruption. Please, let me finish!" she demanded.

I could tell she was nearing rhino-mode. "I'm afraid to hear what you're trying to say. I don't want to lose you. I don't think I'd survive it."

Steph crawled around in the sand to my front, where my legs were bent in front of me, my arms resting on my knees. I allowed her to move my arms and legs so she could slide onto my lap. My shattered soul eased just a bit; holding her was better than anything. It always brought me comfort.

"Ranger, look at me." I kept my eyes closed, refusing to meet her gaze. "Carlos …" she placed her finger under my chin, and I let her pull my face up. "I was trying to tell you that the person you choose to love is one very lucky girl, who doesn't intend on giving you up anytime soon. I love you, Carlos."

I sucked in a breath, afraid to believe the words I'd heard were meant for me, the words I'd longed to hear from her for years. _She really loved me?_ An unaccustomed feeling of doubt raced through my heart and mind.

She chuckled, "You heard me right. I love you." Steph quickly kissed my lips before leaning back. "I meant everything I said to you the other night after the distraction. I remember everything. I wasn't drunk. I sure hadn't had enough to numb the pain of you walking out after I told you I loved you. I felt all of that." Her beautiful blue eyes swam with tears.

Those unshed tears snapped me out of my stupor. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry you felt like I didn't want you. Steph … I've never wanted anything as badly as I've wanted you. I was trying to protect myself. I thought you wouldn't remember what you were saying, and if you did, you would tell me that you didn't mean it."

Steph sighed. "Hearing you say that explains a lot of your actions, Ranger. But why did you feel the need to protect yourself? Why were you scared of me?"

"I've never been good at relationships. In my line of work, it's dangerous to let someone in. I thought I was protecting you. I've realized now what a mistake that was."

"We can't do this to each other anymore; we're miserable without each other. I think in the past you pushed me away because you were afraid to take a chance, and I let you, well, because it was easier, and I guess I was scared, too. We both knew something was there, neither of us can deny we felt it. When you touched me, you liked it just as much as I did. When you've kissed me, it was magic."

I captured her lips in a slow kiss that held the promise of things to come. "Steph, I need you to know that when you left, I'd already started the process of restructuring RangeMan. I want a life with you, and I'm ready for our someday."

"I want that, too. I just don't trust us not to screw this up." She dropped her face down to avoid my eyes. "I think I'm afraid of being happy, because every time I'm happy, something bad always happens."

I placed my hands on each side of her face and tilted her head back until she met my eyes. "That's where you're wrong. Being together makes us stronger. We can face anything bad that comes our way. As long as you're with me, we're unstoppable."

She smiled and looked out at the ocean. "I know that we still have a ton of things that we need to discuss, but could we take a break? Just for a bit?"

I quirked my eyebrow. "We can. What do you want to do?"

"Well, to say that this week has been stressful, for the both of us, would be an understatement. I thought that we could just hang out here on the beach and relax, decompress a little before we continue talking."

I slid Steph off my lap and stood up, pulling her up with me. "We can do that."

I smirked down at her before throwing her over my shoulder and running off towards the water. Steph was kicking, screaming, and laughing the whole way.

"Carlos, don't you dare!"

I thought about the consequences for a split second, decided I might like her form of punishment, then tossed her into an oncoming wave, laughing as she hit the water.

She stood up, glaring at me before stalking towards me. Uh oh. I held open my arms to her, and she lunged at me. She shocked me with the force of her attack, and it caught me off balance, forcing me under the water. I stood up and wrapped her in my arms. "That was mean, Babe."

She was trying to stop the giggles escaping her lips. "That wasn't mean! That's called revenge, mister."

"Just remember. Two can play that game," I said, smirking.

We spent the next few hours playing in the ocean and laying out in the sun. It was a little after one when Steph's stomach started growling. "Come on," I chuckled, "let's go feed the beast."

We went to a little beachside café, and had subs and salads before heading to the pool to spend the rest of the afternoon lounging around.

_**Sometime later …**_

We had abandoned the conversation from earlier, and I couldn't handle waiting any longer. I needed to resolve any unsettled problems between us. I sat up in the lounge chair and asked Steph to come sit with me. She agreed, and I pulled her down in the chair with her back to my front, wrapping my arms around her.

"Stephanie, I want you know that I love you, and I've never felt that I deserved you. But I'm so thankful you've picked me."

"Sitting here in your arms," she blew out a breath before continuing. "I now know what true love is, and that thanks goes to you. Your arms to me … they feel like home."

"Speaking of home, I was just wondering ... When do you want to head back to Trenton?"

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before answering. "Ranger, I'm not going back."

TBC …

A/N: I know another cliffie but at least this one isn't as bad. Right???? Leave a review and get a sneak peek of the next chapter.


	13. Fall For You

**Already Gone**

**Chapter 13 – Fall For You**

Disclaimer: I asked her to just give me Ranger. My question got rejected. So unfortunately, they still aren't mine. She makes the money not me.

A/N: (longer than normal, sorry) To everyone that reviewed last chapter. Thank you all so much!!! They always make me smile and brighten my day. If I haven't responded to your review or sent you a sneak peek, it's because you either have reviewed anonymously or you have private messaging turned off on the site.

So on to good news: I finished finals!!!!! I'd like to thank everyone for being patient with me. I actually get to enjoy writing for fun again, without feeling guilty about not doing homework.

Thanks as always goes to Jenrar for her fabulous Beta skills and for helping me get unstuck with what I wanted Steph to say. Thanks also goes to Angie, for listening to me whine about my finals and helping me with this chapter.

Please listen to _Fall For You _by Secondhand Serenade.

**Steph's POV**

I felt Ranger tense as I said I wouldn't be returning to Trenton. "What the fuck, Steph? What do you mean, you're not going back? You tell me you love me, you want a life with me, then you say you're not going to be with me? How does that make any sense?"

"I never said I wasn't going to be with you. I said I wasn't going back to Trenton. Maybe … I should've said that a little differently." I hadn't meant to upset him, but I'd made a vow to myself. I was going to be honest with him from now on. "I … What I meant was …" He stood up and started to pace in front of me. "Ranger, let me explain." I reached out to touch him, and he pulled his arm away from me.

"Steph, you can't keep changing your mind. You can't tell me that you love me and then tell me that you are leaving me in the same conversation." I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

I reached out to grab his hand, and his entire body stiffened, freezing up completely.

I was becoming extremely frustrated. "Stop trying to pull away, damn it. It's my turn to talk, and you're going to listen. If you would just let me finish a thought before you get upset and pull away..." I let out a frustrated growl. "You know, for the most intelligent person I know, you can be so stupid. I always thought you knew everything, and you telling me you didn't do relationships meant you didn't love me enough to try. That I wasn't good enough for you, and that I didn't deserve your love." He finally stopped pacing, and I stepped around in front of him.

"Babe!" he said in an exasperated tone. "How can you even say that …" I held my finger up to his lips, silencing him.

"I realize now, you just don't know how to let anyone in. You have this wall built up to protect yourself, and anytime anyone says anything that could remotely result in you getting hurt, you pull away or run. You've already admitted you love me, and you're trying to pull away now because you think if you don't pull away soon, you might get hurt. I used to do the same thing; I stayed with Morelli because I knew that with him, I didn't really risk being hurt. I know I can't do that anymore. Running and hiding just to keep my heart safe isn't the answer. I understand that now, and now that I do, I'm not going to let you get away with it anymore, either."

I quickly pressed my lips to his in an attempt to soften the blow to his ego. I knew he had no comeback. I had hit the game winning shot. Score one for Stephanie in the growing up department. Then came the real test. "Are you going to let me finish what I was trying to say?"

Ranger nodded. "Maybe … yes, but …" He shook his head in frustration. "You're right, I need to listen better. Go on, please."

Now all I had to accomplish was making him understand. "I can't go back. I left for valid reasons; maybe not completely for the right reasons, but valid, nonetheless. I should have talked to everyone. I shouldn't have just run away. How can I make you understand?"

I paused for a second. "Living in Trenton, for me, is like living in a glass fishbowl. Every aspect of my life is put under a microscope to be analyzed and dissected. Everything I do or say, whether I try and keep it private or not, ends up being food for the 'Burg gossip mill. Aside from college, I have lived in Trenton my entire life. My mother is constantly comparing me to every other woman my age, and I'm always coming up short. I can't break free of that living there. No matter how hard I try, I will always hear her in the back of my head, beating me down. I can't do anything, personally or professionally, without my mother and the rest of the biddies hearing about it. Even if Joe and I aren't together, if I am living in Trenton, I will never be free of him or any rumors about the two of us."

I looked into his eyes and saw concern, fear, and love. "Earlier, you pulled out the letter I left you in Trenton. Everything in that letter is true. Joe will never move on if I'm there. He will hold out hope that I will see the error of my ways and transform myself into his perfect little 'Burg wife. Maybe it doesn't make sense. I don't know how to explain it. Joe is a good guy, he deserves to be happy. I want that for him, and if you still want me after all of this, then I don't want to rub our happiness in his face." I sighed.

"Babe, I always assumed that you just let all the stuff from the 'Burg roll off you. I never realized it was bad enough that you would have left Trenton. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

_Maybe__ he was getting it?_

"What would saying anything accomplish? No one can control the 'Burg, no one can stop it. Not even Batman. The only way to solve the problem is for me to stay away from there as much as possible."

"Steph, what about Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula? What about your grandmother, your dad? What about me?"

My heart sank. I'd just assumed that he would stay with me. _Stupid __Steph strikes__ again._

He pulled me close. "I don't want to be without you, but moving for me takes time. I can't just pick up and leave Trenton. I've been restructuring the company, but it will take weeks, possible a month, before I could move permanently. That's assuming, of course, you want me to move with you."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "You'd do that? You'd leave Trenton just to make me happy?"

"The only reason I've stayed in Trenton is right here in my arms. I'd planned to move to Boston or Miami after I got the Trenton office up and running. My plans changed after meeting a certain curly-haired brunette."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He understood, and he still wanted me. We were moving away from the 'Burg, together. I took a deep breath and felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. For the first time in a long time, I felt free.

Ranger broke into my mental Zen. "Earth to Steph," he chuckled. "We still have to talk about where you want to move to, but before we talk anymore, we need to head inside. A storm is moving in."

I looked at the clouds in the distance, and realized he was right. "Would you like to come upstairs and talk some more?"

He took my hand, and we made our way quickly up to my room before the rain started. Once inside, Ranger started lighting a few candles around the room. "Babe, have you ever watched a storm over the ocean?"

"I haven't done that in years," I murmured excitedly.

I watched in quiet amazement as he worked quickly around the room. He pulled some fluffy blankets out of the closet, and placed some pillows on the floor near the glass wall looking out at the ocean. He sat down, leaning against the mountain of pillows, and motioned for me to sit. I followed his instructions and snuggled into his arms with my back to his front. He intertwined our fingers just as the first bolt of lightning struck the water.

It was beautiful. The light illuminated the water and painted the night sky a deep blue. I gasped as the thunder rolled so loudly the building shook. We sat in silence, watching the stunning scene unfold before us. Ranger started placing gentle kisses on my neck, driving me crazy, before stopping abruptly.

I was about to start to protest the departure of his lips, when he shocked me by saying, "So … we have two options. Boston or Miami?"

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think?

Sneak peeks again go to reviewers.


	14. Two is Better than One

**Already Gone**

**Two is Better Than One**

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and never will be.

A/N: Well, I'm done with school and almost done Spring Cleaning. RL is still crazy and threw me for a loop this week. Please be patient with me, while I take care of things. Please know that I'm updating as often as possible.

Thanks as always to Jenrar (Rock Star Beta). Thanks also goes to Angie, for being there with me through RL's issue and having my back no matter what. Love ya, Babe.

Please listen to _Two is Better than One_ by Boys like Girls

**Ranger's POV**

I waited patiently for Steph to tell me where she wanted to move. I preferred Miami over Boston, but I'd understand if she wanted to stay closer to her family.

"You're going to let me pick?" She turned to look at me like I'd lost my mind. "I'm uprooting you from your home; you pick where we go. I figured you'd want Boston because it's close to Trenton."

"I can run RangeMan from either place. Hell, if you wanted to go somewhere else, we could look into opening a new branch of the company wherever you chose. Of course, that would require more time and planning. You just need to decide if you want the beach, or old historic buildings."

"I'd like to stay in Miami, if you're sure that it will work for you. I don't want to cause any more trouble for you than I already have." She looked like she was afraid she'd made the wrong choice.

I grabbed her head and pulled her lips to mine. I kissed her, sweeping my tongue and seeking entrance, which she granted. After a moment, I reluctantly broke the kiss. "Babe, you're worth all the trouble. I promise."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I think you're the only one that believes that, but thanks for the sentiment."

I pulled her back against my chest, and we started mapping out all the details of the move. A few hours later, Steph began to fight yawns, "I should get going, Babe. You're tired, and we've got a big day tomorrow." I saw a look of distress cross her face as she began to chew her lip.

"Ranger, would you stay?"

I stood up, pulling her with me. "Sure, Babe."

We quickly got ready for bed, and I slid between the sheets beside her. As badly as I wanted to make love to her, I didn't think she was ready, and I refused to screw this up. There would be no regrets the morning after. No running away on my part. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and she snuggled into my side. We were both asleep in minutes.

I was pulled awake by the buzzing of my cell, I checked the display and saw it was Tank. I eased away from Steph, and smiled as she whimpered before rolling over and pulling my pillow to her.

"Yo."

"It's about fucking time. I expected a phone call from you yesterday."

"Unless something's fucked up the universe while I've been gone, the last time I checked, your name wasn't listed as CEO. I don't report to you."

He chuckled. "Sooo …"

"So what?" _Yes, I knew I was being an ass, but he deserved it._

"You know what? Stop all the evasive crap and tell me you fixed things with Bombshell."

"Yes, things are fixed, but we've decided to stay in Miami. I'm coming back to Trenton for three weeks. She's going to stay down here-"

"What the fuck?" Tank interrupted. "You just got her back and you're going to leave her for three weeks? In Miami? By herself? Have you lost your mind?"

I growled. Best friend or not, he was pissing me off. "Shut the hell up. I'm getting tired of your shit. I understand, I deserved it, but enough already. As I was saying, Steph doesn't want to go back to the 'Burg. We've talked about it and decided she will stay here and work on the apartment. I'm going to get the stuff out of our apartments in Trenton shipped down here so she can set up the apartment at RangeMan. I'm taking her to meet Tomas and some of the Miami crew today. She's going to help Silvio with searches."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'll be flying back to Trenton tomorrow. I want to get back down here as soon as possible. We're going to have to make some changes to the plan we had in place for the restructure. I would like to switch the core teams from Miami and Trenton."

Tank mumbled under his breath. "Damn."

I had known this might happen. He didn't want to leave Trenton. "Lula?" I knew the answer before I'd asked the question.

"Yes and no; it's not important, though. I agreed to move with you originally before Bombshell walked into your life. I won't go back on my word."

"You could always have her move with you." _Dios, what was I saying? Miami may not survive._

"Are you only going to relocate the core teams? Will it just be Miami and Trenton, or are all three teams transferring?"

"Before Steph, we'd planned to rotate all the core teams. I think it's time to do just that. Trenton to Miami, Miami to Boston, and Boston to Trenton. Find out if any of the men at any of the offices have put in a request to transfer. I'd like to bring at least three more guys from Trenton to Miami. It would give Steph a few more friendly faces. We also know them better, and can trust them with her when she goes on distractions. I can't completely trust the guys down here with her yet. That privilege is earned."

"Understood. Email your flight information, and someone will be waiting for you at the airport."

Closing my phone, I crawled back into bed with Steph. I pulled her close and drifted back to sleep.

**Steph's POV**

My eyes opened to a warm mocha latte chest and I sighed.

_He's__really here. He stayed with me._

I couldn't believe we were finally together, after all the years and all the misunderstandings. He loved me, I loved him, and nothing else mattered. I knew tomorrow would be extremely hard on us. On me. Now that we're together, I don't want to let him go.

Ranger began to slowly run his hand up and down my back. I made a noise of contentment before voicing what I'd been thinking. "I can't believe you're really here."

He tilted my head back and gently kissed my lips. "Get used to it, Babe. You're stuck with me now."

I grinned. "I think, I could get used to that. So you said we had a busy day today, but you never said what we were doing..."

"Well, first, we're going to RangeMan. We need to get you settled and introduce you to the guys and Sierra. Then we're going shopping."

"Shopping? For what?" I tried to raise my eyebrow, but only accomplished both of them going up.

Ranger smirked. "We have an entire apartment to make our own, unless you've changed your mind and want to buy a Bat Cave?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "The apartment will be fine."

He pecked my lips one more time before pulling me out of bed so I could begin my morning routine. As soon as I was ready, we could head out for the day.

**Sometime later …**

We pulled into the RangeMan garage, and I was nervous. _What if they hated me? What if they made fun of me?_

Ranger's ESP must have been working. "Babe, they're going to love you."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I promise, everything will be fine. Come on, I'm sure Tomas has already told everyone I was bringing you here today."

I reluctantly got out of the car, and we walked hand in hand towards the elevator. Ranger had told me this building was set up the same way as the building in Trenton. We went to the fifth floor, and everyone on shift was waiting for us near the door.

I immediately recognized Ranger's brother, Tomas. He walked over to us and gave Ranger a quick, brotherly hug before pulling me into his arms. "You're even more lovely than they said."

I blushed. "I find that hard to believe."

He chuckled and turned to Ranger. "You keep her close, or I might just steal her away, mi hermano."

Ranger growled. "Try it and die."

I couldn't help but giggle. I'd never seen Ranger act this way. We followed Tomas down to his office so we could go over the move and the effects it would have on all branches of the company.

I was pleasantly surprised; all the men seemed genuinely happy to meet me. I was beginning to feel like this was going to work out better than I'd ever dreamed. Ranger took me up to the apartment on seven, and we spent the afternoon picking out new furniture online. I thought the old furniture was just fine, but he insisted on picking out some new things together so the apartment felt more like ours, instead of his.

After the online furniture shopping, he took me to IKEA and I fell in love with him all over again. They had everything, and I think we spent a small fortune in the store. We bought some shelves and new bedding and throw pillows. The list of purchases went on and on. I honestly think he was buying stuff just to give me things to do while he was gone. We stopped by Best Buy and bought a Blu-ray player and a ton of movies, including Ghostbusters.

We went to Ranger's favorite Cuban restaurant before going back by the hotel to get all my stuff and check out. Everything about today had been perfect. We both seemed pleased with everything we'd picked out, and excited about starting our life together. Tank, Lester, and Bobby had called earlier to let us know they were already packing to move down with us. When we got back to our apartment, I was buzzing with excitement. As soon as Ranger closed the door, I lunged for him, wrapping my body around his, I kissed his lips before whispering, "Thank you."

He pulled me close, and I could feel his hard-on pressed against my stomach. I moaned, and he attacked my lips while I tugged him towards the couch. I pushed him down before straddling his hips, then pulled off his shirt and ran my hands over his sculpted chest. I ground my core against his rock hard cock, causing us both to groan.

We quickly worked ourselves into a state before Ranger grabbed my hips, holding me still. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "Babe … I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I want to wait. I want this to be right. The night before I leave for three weeks is not the right time."

I couldn't believe it... We were _this_ close to having sex, and he wanted to wait. I knew he was right; we needed to do this right this time. No regrets, no second guessing ourselves. I kissed him gently on the lips. "You're right. We need to wait."

We got ready for bed, and Ranger wrapped me in his arms before we both fell asleep in our apartment, together, for the first time.

**The next morning … **

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. Ranger's plane was leaving for Trenton soon, and it would be three weeks before we saw each other again. We spent the morning cuddled together, and Ranger kept trying to reassure me three weeks would go by before we knew it. It seemed like no time at all before he was climbing on the RangeMan jet and heading back to Trenton.

I got back to the RangeMan building and went straight up to seven. I missed him already. I was about to call him when my cell rang. I checked the display and couldn't fight a smile. "Yo," I answered.

"Babe."

TBC …

A/N: So … What do you think? Will they make it the full three weeks without each other? Sneak peeks will go to those who review.

I've had a bunch of people asking me if I'm ending this story and saying that they were sad to see this story end. I had originally planned to end this story and start a sequel called Miami Nights.

But I've changed my mind and now plan to just continue AG and make it a longer story. My question is do you think I should end the story and start the sequel or should I just continue the story as planned. Please go to my profile and vote for which you prefer. (I haven't used the poll feature before, but I think it's fixed now.)

You can also send your vote via private message.


	15. Far Away

**Already Gone**

**Chapter 15-Far Away**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Please listen to Nickelback's _Far Away_ while reading this chapter, it's fitting for this part of the story.

**Ranger's POV **

I climbed onto the plane, and couldn't fight the feeling that I was making a mistake. I didn't want to leave Steph, but putting off going back to Trenton now would just complicate things later. I pride myself on running the RangeMan offices efficiently, and that can't be accomplished if the offices are in limbo preparing for the move. The added bonus of taking care of all of this now, is that once the transition is complete, I can take all the time I want with Steph, with no interruptions and nothing hanging over our heads. I'm a planner, and once a decision is reached, I execute that plan with the upmost efficiency in the timeliest manner possible.

I'd been in the air about half an hour when I came to the decision that this had to be my worst decision ever. My heart ached already. I reached out for the phone on the plane and dialed the number I knew by heart.

She answered on the first ring. "Yo."

"Babe."

"Someone must have been playing with my cell phone," she said in a teasingly mocking tone.

"Really? What gave you that impression?" I'd added a few numbers into her new company cell I'd given her yesterday.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe the fact that when you called just now, the display said RangeMan Jet."

"I knew I would want to call you today, and wanted to make sure you would know it was me."

"I'm glad you c … called me. I … I miss you, already." Her voice cracked suddenly, and I knew she was crying.

_Whose grand idea was this whole plan? Oh yeah, mine! Dios Mio, I'm an idiot._ "Steph … Babe … we don't have to do this right now. I'm going to tell them to turn the plane around …"

She cut me off. "_No!_ We decided this was for the best. We need to just get this done. I'll be fine, I promise."

I sighed. "Are you sure? Babe, you can come back with me, and no one would even have to know you're there. You know that no one at RangeMan would tell anyone connected to the 'Burg. Why don't I just turn around and come pick you up?"

"Ranger, if I came back, Tank would have to lie to Lula, because if he told her, she'd tell Connie, and it would spread like wildfire through the 'Burg. I can't ask him to do that, not when he's having to move to Miami because of me."

I'd figured she would say that, but part of me hoped she would change her mind. The secondary line started to ring, and I checked to see that my brother was calling in.

She must have heard the phone ringing. "Call me when you land. That call might be important. I love you, Ranger."

"Babe, I love you, and I will be counting the hours til you're back in my arms."

I reluctantly hung up the phone with Steph and picked up the other one. "Tomas, just the man I was looking for."

**Tomas' POV **

My brother was in love. We all knew it years ago; he was just too stubborn to admit it. When Tank called, asking me to keep an eye on the woman I'd heard so much about, I was ecstatic. The family had been begging to meet Stephanie for years, and had never gotten the opportunity. Tank informed me about what had happened, and I quickly agreed to help keep her safe from harm while she was in Miami.

Carlos was a complete and total pain in the ass until he figured out that we had her staying in one of the hotels we run security for. I'm just thankful they were able to work everything out. Seeing them together yesterday, and finally meeting her, eased all my worries about my brother's heart. I didn't want to see him hurt again. He deserved true happiness, for once in his life.

I knew Steph had arrived back from taking Carlos to the airport a little bit ago. I'd watched her in the elevator, and realized that she was already fighting tears. It broke my heart to see her like this. A little while later, I came up with a plan. Now to see if Carlos would be agreeable...

I picked up the phone, and dialed the private jet's number. He finally answered.

"Tomas, just the man I was looking for."

I chuckled. "Well, I could say the same to you. What do you need, brother?"

"I was just talking to Steph, and she was crying. I was wondering if you had dinner plans for the evening. If not, I was thinking you might invite her out to dinner."

"That's an excellent idea, and fitting, as I was calling to ask your permission to take your girlfriend to dinner." _I have plans for the __evening, but__ the person I'm meeting for dinner won't mind at __all making our__ dinner for two into dinner for three._

"Thanks, Tomas. Let me know if you think I need to come back. I will if she needs me."

I could tell by the sound of his voice that leaving her here and going back to Trenton without her had been extremely difficult for him. "She'll be fine. You know that just as well as I do. Hell, she's already got the guys down here eating out of the palm of her hands."

"The Trenton guys warned you that would happen. She really is remarkable, isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with my badass little brother?" I mockingly replied.

"Asshole," he chuckled.

"You're right, she is kind of remarkable. Now I'm going to go see your girl about a date with the better looking Manoso brother." I snapped my phone closed, cutting off his angry reply.

I dialed the number of my date, and told her that I would be bringing Stephanie with me. She was so excited, she asked me to move our reservations up an hour and told me she'd meet us there.

I rode the elevator up to the seventh floor, and knocked on the door. I knew enough about Steph not to let her think that Carlos had anything to do with me asking her out to dinner. She'd feel like she was imposing on me. Steph didn't realize that most men would give anything to spend time in her company.

I knocked on the door again, and my heart broke at what I saw when she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was flushed from crying. She smiled, trying to mask her pain. I pulled her into my arms and whispered, "It'll be okay … it's all right," over and over, while fresh tears fell from her eyes. _There's no way these two will last three whole weeks. I've got to do something._

She finally pulled herself together, and started to apologize profusely. "Tomas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over your shirt. I'm fine, I promise. Please don't tell Ranger. He already tried to turn the plane around and come back. I've done enough damage to his company …"

I cut her off. This self-deprecating behavior had to stop. "Steph, enough. You are his priority. He would give up everything just to make you happy. You haven't damaged his company; you just forced us to move the core teams, which should have happened years ago. The plan was always in place, he just never enforced it, because he didn't want to leave you."

She nodded her head in acceptance. "Sooo … I'm sure you came up here for some other reason than to make me feel better."

I chuckled. "Well, I came up here to distract you, or borrow you. Depends on how you look at it."

She tried to quirk her eyebrow at me, and only resulted in scrunching her face up. "What type of borrowing or distracting are we talking about here?"

"The borrowing part is I wanted to see if you would mind coming down and running a few searches for us this afternoon. Jesse got food poisoning and had to go down to four, so we're shorthanded. The distraction part would include accompanying me to dinner."

"That sounds okay. But you've got to tell me where we're going."

"Why?" I asked defensively.I can't tell her where we are going... if_ she talks to Carlos, he'll know I'm up to something. _

Steph looked at me with exasperation. "Jesus, you act like I'm asking you to give me your first born son. I need to know how to dress. Ya know, formal, semi-formal, casual, or semi-casual. A girl has to know these things. I also need to know exactly when we are leaving."

_Dios Mio, this is why I'm single. _"It's a nice restaurant, dress nicely, but not formally. We will leave here at five-thirty. Does that give you enough information?"

She gave a small affirmative nod. "I'll be down to run the searches in a few minutes."

I bid her goodbye, and went back down to my office, muttering under my breath. "Women."

**Steph's POV**

It was five minutes until I was supposed to leave with Tomas, and I was running around the apartment, trying to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I was nervous, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I'd talked to Ranger just a little bit ago, and he'd said everything was going extremely well. He had already boxed up some stuff from our apartments; the truck would be getting here with it the day after tomorrow.

I heard a knock on the door, and opened it to find Tomas standing there with a small bouquet of daisies. I chuckled as I took the flowers from him. "I can't believe you brought me flowers."

"Hey, I can be charming. I have to do something to try to steal you away." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I crossed my arms and glared.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

I placed the flowers in a vase, and we quickly made our way to the restaurant. We pulled up in front of Emeril's Miami Beach restaurant, and I was immediately relieved to see I'd made the right choice when I dressed a little nicer than what Tomas had told me. If there is one thing growing up in the 'Burg taught me, it's that you should never trust a man's judgment when it comes to clothes.

The valet came and opened my door, offering his hand as I exited the car. Tomas came over and took my arm, leading me inside. We arrived at the hostess stand, and I was shocked when I heard Tomas say, "Manoso, party of three."

I started trying to pull away. "Tomas, I don't want to intrude on your date. I would have been fine, and you would have enjoyed your evening."

He held on to my hand, not letting me pull away. "Steph, please don't be angry with me, okay? I'm sorry. It's my fault I let it slip."

The hostess led us to a table towards the back of the restaurant, where an older Cuban woman sat. Dawning realization hit me like a sledge hammer. I leaned down and whispered in Tomas' ear. "Ranger's going to kill you, and then I'm going to resurrect you and kill you all over again."

He chuckled as we reached the table.

"Abuela Sophia, let me introduce Stephanie Plum."

**TBC**

**Author's note: **_So what do you think? _Sneak peeks go to those that review!


	16. Need You Now

Already Gone

Chapter 15 – Need You Now

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JE. I just like to play with them.

A/N: Well, It's been a while. Yes, I know. I went on a family vacation, if you can call it a vacation, with my immediate family. 5 adults and 4 kids and the adults were majorly outnumbered. LOL! Plus it was like being a kid all over again. I would get on the computer and my dad yells at me, my older brother gets on the computer and hogs the one internet connection all the time and does my dad yell at him? Why of course not.

Soooo … anyways. I'm hosting a challenge on B_S this month and I've been trying to store chapters for it and this is one of the ones I chose to say. It was earned a little bit ago. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Thanks to Jenrar, the rockstar beta, who is totally awesome in every single way. Angie, thanks for being there. Please listen to _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum.

**Steph's POV**

I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights as Abuela Sophia stood up and kissed my checks.

"Stephanie, dear. You shouldn't be quite so shocked. Carlos had to learn his sneakiness somewhere." She gave me a cheeky smile. "But in all honesty dear, I've been trying to meet you for the past two years, and Carlos has always had some sort of an excuse. Funeral homes catching fire, stalkers, blowing up my grandson's cars, exploding houses filled with pot ..."

I felt the need to interrupt. "Abuela Sophia, let me explain …"

She waved off my words. "Well of course it wasn't your fault, dear. I can't imagine you going around with a sign on your forehead, asking for craziness to follow you at every corner. Now come on and sit." She motioned for me to take the seat beside her. "Sit … Sit. We've got so much to talk about."

I couldn't help but smile as I sat down beside this remarkable woman. We quickly looked over the menu and ordered.

"So Stephanie, what do you think of our magnificent city?"

"Abuela Sophia …"

"Abuela makes me feel like my grandmother. Call me Sophia, please?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Sophia, Miami's a beautiful city. I'm excited to call Miami home and to build a life here with your grandson. I keep waiting for someone to pinch me and wake me up from this dream."

"Speaking of my grandson. Explain to me why you are down here in Miami and he's in Trenton?"

"Well … we ..." I sighed. "There's really no we to it. I didn't want to go back to Trenton. Living in Trenton … for me … wasn't easy. My life was put under a microscope and dissected, analyzed, and talked about for years. I didn't want to go back, and Ranger needed to go back in order to move down here."

"Ranger?" she questioned, and I looked over at Tomas.

Thankfully, he took over. "Carlos' street name, Abuela. You know he's called Ranger."

"Yes, I know that. What I can't understand is why on earth she calls him that." She turned to me. "You two are in love?"

I nodded my head.

"You both are going to live together?"

Again, I nodded.

"Then why do you call him by his street name?"

"When I first met Ranger, he introduced himself to me that way. I guess it's more a habit than anything."

The conversation lulled momentarily as the waiter brought our food to the table.

"Well, you should call him Carlos. He's the man you love, and you shouldn't be reduced to calling him by some street name. I've never heard of such a thing. Really, I'd like to strangle my grandson for getting you to call him that."

"Sophia, I'm not really comfortable calling him Carlos yet. He hasn't asked me to."

"I don't care what he wants. You are going to practice here tonight. Tonight, his name is Carlos."

We spent the remainder of the evening in pleasant conversation. I told her about my life back in Trenton and my family. I learned about Carlos' family. We were enjoying the opportunity to get to know each other when Sophia abruptly stated, "Stephanie, I think you should go to Trenton."

"I just don't think that's a good idea. I need to get the apartment ready, and the delivery truck should be here tomorrow with our stuff from Trenton."

"Excuses … excuses, child. How are you going to get pregnant with my grandbabies when you two are three thousand miles apart? You can't ship that stuff you know, and I am getting older every day. My life expectancy is on a downward spiral, and I need to see you two married with a few bambinos before I go."

I choked on my soda, and Tomas made to interrupt Abuela's mini rant.

She motioned him silent. "I know … I know, you probably can ship that. But honestly, Stephanie. Where would be the fun in that?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Luckily, my phone rang, and I didn't have to come up with a response. I made a quick excuse to Abuela and went outside to take my call.

"Yo!"

"Babe, I swear to you. I had no idea that Tomas was setting you up …"

"Carlos, stop," I interrupted, and he growled.

"What did you call me?"

"Oops … sorry, Ranger. Your Abuela Sophia is making me practice calling you Carlos …"

"Do not apologize. In fact, I think that you _should_ practice it."

"Really, and why's that?"

His voice dropped into a husky timber. "Because I can't wait to hear you scream it."

"Carlos!" I gasped softly.

"Yeah, Babe," he chuckled.

"I miss you."

"Me, too, Steph. Me, too. Tell Abuela that I said hello, and that we'll see her soon. Call me when you get home tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." I heard his phone disconnect, and made my way back to the table. Abuela Sophia smiled at me as I sat down.

"I can tell by the smile on your face that was my grandson on the phone. I assume he's well?"

"Yes, he wanted me to tell you hello and that we will both come to see you soon."

"See … I know these things, Tomas. I told you."

I raised my eyebrows, trying to portray my confusion. "Told him what?"

"I told everyone that you were the one for Carlos years ago, and that it was only a matter of time before he finally got his act together."

Tomas interrupted, "I hate to contradict you, Abuela, but you didn't win by much. I figured that when you left, he was done for. I didn't think you'd forgive him."

The need to defend my man ran strong. No way would I let him take all the blame in our dysfunction. "There was nothing to forgive. We both needed to grow up and admit what we truly felt for each other."

The waiter walked over to our table, and Abuela ordered us all Dark Chocolate Cake with a warm chocolate sauce and toasted marcona almonds. I tried my best to contain my enjoyment of the dessert, but when Tomas and Abuela chuckled, it became obvious that I'd been unsuccessful.

"Stephanie, when Carlos gets back to Miami, I want you to come to my house for dessert. If you like this cake," she motioned at the now empty plate, "you will love my flan. It's Carlos' favorite."

"You mean he eats dessert?"

She chuckled. "He can't resist my flan. I will teach you how to make it sometime, and you can surprise him with it."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that kitchens and I just don't mix. As we were leaving the restaurant, she pulled me into a hug. "I understand why you don't want to go home, dear one. But you need him. Trust me, please. Go to him." She kissed my cheek and got into her car and drove away.

Tomas help out his arm and gave me an apologetic look. "So, am I forgiven, or am I a dead man?"

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I needed that." We made our way back to RangeMan, and I crawled into bed and called Ranger.

He answered on the first ring. "Yo."

"I love your Abuela. You may have a problem, though."

"Really, what's that?"

"I think she's already planning our wedding."

He chuckled. "I figured as much. She's honestly been talking about it since the first time I told her about you. She's always said you were the one."

We spent the next hour talking about our days, and he told me that the first shipment from Trenton was arriving ahead of schedule late tomorrow night. I was excited to see what he'd sent down here. It didn't seem possible that he would have had time today to get things packed and shipped.

I lay in bed that night, unable to get comfortable and fall asleep. It was an odd sensation for me, because I could normally sleep anytime, anyplace. Abuela's words kept running through my head, and I was starting to think she was right. _Why was I three thousand miles away from the man I love?_

I woke up the next morning, and spent the day running searches. Tomas walked up behind me. "Steph, you've got a package upstairs waiting for you. Sierra took it up to seven. You can call it a day anytime you're ready to head up."

I finished up the search I was running, and headed up to the apartment. I found a rather small box with an envelope attached to the top. I looked down and saw 'Babe' written across it.

I opened the box, and inside, I found a framed picture of us together from a distraction job in Trenton. Carlos was leaning against the Turbo, with me pulled against him, my back to his front, and his arms around my waist. It was the perfect addition to our apartment.

I placed the frame on the coffee table and reached into the package. A small blue box fell into my hand, along with a letter. I gasped as I realized what it was.

_Babe,_

_When you left Trenton, I feared I'd lost you forever. I found this charm in Charleston. Open the box now, then let me explain it. _

I carefully opened the necklace box, and inside lay a beautiful platinum necklace with a heart-shaped charm. I was fighting tears as I began to read the rest of his letter.

_This charm symbolizes our hearts, which are given to each other completely._

_Wear this necklace and know that your home will always be with me. _

_I love you._

_Carlos_

I traced the heart with my finger before picking up the necklace. I turned it over in my hand and noticed a small inscription on the back.

'I love you, Stephanie. My home is wherever you are, and wherever you are, is home.'

I couldn't help but smile as I placed the heart on my neck. I knew right then where I needed to be, so I called Tank and made arrangements for the private jet to arrive and fly me to Trenton.

Twelve hours later, Tank let me inside the building, and I made my way up to the apartment. I stood outside the door in a trench coat, my FMP's, and the necklace.

I knocked and heard Ranger yell, "Be there in a minute."

He opened the door, and a look of confusion crossed his face. "Babe, what are you-"

I cut him off. "Mr. Manoso," I purred, "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

TBC …

A/N: Soooo … I know that you want to tell me what you thought of Abuela Sophia. Hit the little review button. Please?

Warning – this story will change to Mature next chapter.


	17. SEX

Already Gone

Chapter 17 – S.E.X.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You all always make me smile. Please listen to _S.E.X _by Nickleback. (Yes, I know. But, it's a kick ass song!)

Special thanks goes to Jenny (aka Jenrar), the rockstart Beta. Who helped me with this chapter when I got stuck, they don't call her the smut queen for nothing.

**Warning:** the rating of this story is now Mature for Adult Content.

**

* * *

**

Ranger's POV

It had been a long day; I'd spent the morning on the phone with the core teams of the Boston and Miami offices. Finalizing the moves of the teams was going exceptionally well, expect where my brother was concerned. Tomas wasn't happy about moving up north to Boston. He called me today and said he was seriously considering backing down as management in order to stay in Miami.

We'd cross that bridge in the next couple days. I'd move someone up and let him stay on down here, but I'd prefer not to have to make any more changes than necessary.

Tank called up a few hours ago and said that a package was being delivered up to seven in a few hours, so the knock on the door didn't come as a complete and total shock. "Be there in a minute," I yelled through the door.

I opened the door and thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. "Babe, what are you …"

She cut off my words. "Mr. Manoso," she purred, "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

She looked like sin standing there in a long black trench coat and blood red heels. My cock sprang to attention, just anticipating what was to come.

I decided to play with her a little, and cocked my eyebrow. "Really, Miss? I believe you must be mistaken. I can only think of one thing I'm currently missing."

She bit her lip and reached for the tie to her coat. "Well, maybe I should show you what I've found. Then you can make sure that it's not your missing item."

I groaned as she slowly loosened the tie before opening the coat. My mouth went dry, and no words would come as I took in her naked state. Her nipples were tightened into hard nubs. I trailed my eyes down her bare body and could see her sex glistening with desire. I started to reach for her, but she decided to be coy.

"Mr. Manoso, since you seem to have lost the ability to form words, maybe I was mistaken." She tied the coat closed and turned, heading towards the elevator. "Maybe Mr. Santos can help me."

My control snapped. I stalked towards her, threw her over my shoulder, and ran back into the apartment. I threw her down on the couch, ripped open the coat, not even stopping long enough to remove it, and buried my face in her dripping pussy.

Steph half squeaked, half moaned as I licked her slit from back to front. "Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?"

I growled as I pulled away just far enough to answer. "Can't wait that long." I blew lightly on her wet skin, causing her to shiver. "Get there," I circled her clit with my tongue and pulled back, "later."

I plunged two fingers inside her, curling them until they touched just the right spot. She placed her hands in my hair, trying to pull me closer, as her hips rocked into me. I bit down on her clit, and she flew over the edge, screaming, "Carlos!"

Hearing my name fall from her lips drove me to the edge. If I didn't get my cock inside her right now, I was going to go insane. I undid the snap of my cargos and pulled the zipper down, allowing my dick to spring free. I sheathed myself inside her and flicked her clit at the same time, bringing her to another orgasm immediately.

Steph was making all sorts of pleading noises, moans and whimpers, and I could feel her clenching around me in one long, continuous orgasm. She felt so good around my dick, and was so tight, that when she reached down and started pinching and tugging at her own nipples, I lost it. I gave one last hard thrust, seating my entire dick inside her, and let myself go. My own orgasm came rushing through me, shooting heat from the tips of my toes until I could hold it in no longer, and I came with her name roaring past my lips. "Dios, Stephanie!"

When I could move again, I carefully pulled my dick free, and that movement alone set off an aftershock in Stephanie, making us both moan at the feel of her pussy trying to hold onto me. I slid down to the floor and pulled her down to lay on top of me, her head resting on my chest. Breathing heavily, we were otherwise quiet as we worked together to pull the trenchcoat completely off her, then I tossed it to the floor somewhere behind us.

As our breathing returned to normal, I rubbed small circles on her back. "I'm sorry, Babe. You deserved to be worshipped. I _want_ to worship you. But it's been too long, and you looked so sexy, I just couldn't …"

She placed a finger to my lips and smiled at me. "I understand. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

I looked at her quietly for a moment, then kissed her softly. "That may be, but now I want to do nothing more than show you just how much you're loved." I pulled her into my arms and stood, carrying her into the bedroom, where I worshipped her body well into the night.

**TBC …**

A/N: Well? What do you think?

Yes, I know it's short. But, the next chapter is done, it just has to be earned. So I promise more soon. And guess what? NO CLIFF HANGER!


	18. I Run To You

Already Gone

Chapter 18 – I Run To You

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I haven't gotten a chance to reply to the reviews, yet. I will return them, I promise. Sneak Peeks are temporarily on hold. I will start them back after the challenge ends Sunday. More coming soon. Please listen to _I Run To You_ by Lady Antebellum.

Thanks goes to Jenny (aka Jenrar) for her extraordinary beta skills.

_**

* * *

**_

The following morning …

**Steph's POV**

I stretched my arms over my head and whimpered just a little. I had aches in places I didn't know could. But I wasn't complaining. No way, not me. Ranger told me last night he had a early morning conference call. I half hoped to find him in bed with me, but understood. The sooner he got done here, the sooner we got to go home. I went into the bathroom to take care of Mother Nature, and spent entirely too long in the shower. Hopefully no one would need hot water anytime soon.

I picked up the phone and dialed my own personal Batman. He answered on the first ring. "Good morning, Babe!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Ranger?"

He chuckled. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No, not yet. I was going to all Ella after I called you."

"Tell her breakfast for three. I'll be up in a minute." With that, he was gone.

_Three? Who was eating breakfast with us?_

A few minutes later, Ranger walked into the room with a laughing Mary Lou behind him.

"Mare? What are you doing here?" I questioned, not believing my eyes.

She gave me a huge smile. "Ranger invited me."

I tried to arch my eyebrow at him, but failed miserably. He just grinned. "Babe, I know we talked last night and you didn't want the 'Burg to find out you were back, but you were upset that you weren't going to get to see Mary Lou. I figured that she could just come see you here. I know we can both trust her not to tell anyone you were in town."

I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He sat me down in a chair just as Ella walked in.

She quickly set the table and gave me a hug before heading down to stock the breakroom. After we'd devoured our yogurt-sweetened pancakes and turkey bacon, Mary Lou teasingly asked where she could get an Ella to take home with her. I just laughed, knowing that Ella was definitely one of a kind.

"Babe, I'm heading out. Got some clients to see before the move. Want me to bring Pino's for dinner?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Mary Lou, thanks for coming. It was lovely to see you." He smiled at her. "If I don't see you again before we leave, I hope you'll join us down in Miami sometime."

He leaned down, kissed my head, and was gone. Mary Lou sat there, stunned and unable to form words. I giggled and brought her out of her shocked state.

"I don't get it," she mumbled. "How can you even think straight when he's around?"

"I never said I could," I laughed. Then I glanced over at the couch and blushed as my thoughts drifted to the things he'd done to me there last night.

"Earth to Steph!" Mare laughed.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and smiled. "Want to help me pack?"

She nodded her head. "But I thought you didn't want to leave the building?" she asked curiously.

"Follow me." We got in the elevator, and once inside, I hit the button for the garage. We walked out, and I motioned her through a set of doors, which led to the storage units. "Ranger packed what he thought I would want, and stored everything else from my apartment here until he could get me up here to sort it."

It was mid-afternoon when I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Mary Lou! What about the boys? Don't you need to go?"

"Lenny's mom picked them up from school. I don't need to leave here until five to meet Lenny for dinner. I'd tell you and Ranger to join us, but that would give away your secret." She paused for a moment. "Steph, why don't you want anyone to know you're here?"

I sighed. "I already told everyone goodbye, before I left last time."

She glared at me.

"Well, almost everyone. I couldn't tell Lula. She would have told Tank, and he would have told Ranger," I said, sighing again.

"Ummm … Steph, Ranger tore this town apart trying to find you. You are together now. I just don't get why you're leaving. You two together would be the power couple of Trenton. Why are you so afraid of the 'Burg finding out about the two of you?"

"I don't want to be the power couple of Trenton. The 'Burg will eventually find out we're in a relationship. My family and friends live here; he owns a business here. People will eventually see us and put two and two together. But this is _our_ relationship. I'm not going to stay in this town and let the 'Burg standards dictate my life any longer. I'm tired of everyone gossiping about my life. In Miami, it's a fresh start for me … for us. As we build our life together."

"Proud of you, Babe."

I whipped my head around and stepped into his warm embrace.

Mare gave us a warm smile and walked over to me. She pulled me out of Ranger's arms and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you like crazy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have questioned you. I just don't want you to go."

"It's okay. I hope it helps you to understand my reasoning."

She nodded. "It does. Guess I should be going now," she said sadly.

Ranger pulled out his cell. "Santos, come down to storage and drive Mary Lou over to Pino's to meet her husband."

_**Later that night …**_

Ranger and I were cuddled together on the couch when the landline rang. He reached over and picked up the cordless phone from the coffee table. "Yo!"

His eyes flashed with anger as he listened intently to the other person. "Monitor him, see what's he's up to," he said before hanging up.

I tilted my head in question, and he sighed. "Seems Morelli started asking questions about you tonight."

Before I could question him any further, my cell rang. It was Mary Lou. "Mare?"

"Steph, I'm so sorry, but I think Joe's suspicious. He saw Lester drop me off at Pino's. He walked up to Lenny and me later and said that he knew if I was anywhere around those thugs, you couldn't be far behind. We didn't tell him anything. I swear! But he was drunk. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks for letting us know. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up and looked over at Ranger.

"He saw Lester drop Mary Lou off. He was drunk, and told her if she was around those thugs," I used air quotes around that horrible word used to describe Ranger's men, around my friends, "I couldn't be far behind."

"What do you want to do?" he asked, watching me to gauge my response.

_**TBC …**_

A/N: What will Steph do? Should she ignore Joe, confront him? What does he want? He's the one that walked away.

Inquiring minds want to know your thoughts? So leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	19. Miami

Already Gone

Chapter 19 – Miami

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.

A/N: It's hard to believe this story is over. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you have enjoyed Already Gone as much as I enjoyed writing it. You will have to excuse the delay this chapter, my children and I went on vacation before school starts next week.

Special thanks go to my friend and beta, Jenny (aka Jenrar). This story wouldn't have been the same without you. *Hugs*

To Angie (aka amkp), thanks for letting us come stay with you. We had a blast, and can't wait to see you guys again. Love ya, Babe.

This chapter's title is _Miami _by Will Smith.

**

* * *

**

Ranger's POV

How we handled Joe would be her decision. I wouldn't take the choice away from her. I just didn't understand his interest in her now. He walked away that day in her apartment. He'd said he wanted her found, but that he couldn't do this to himself anymore. Did he want her back? _Oh hell no! She's mine now. Over my dead body. _I was beginning to think that she wasn't going to answer me.

"Let's just ignore it. He has no proof I'm here. I told him everything he needed to know in my letter. I meant what I said to him. I want him to have the life he deserves, and that won't happen with me here."

_**A week later …**_

With Steph here in Trenton, things moved faster than I'd dreamed. We were leaving for Miami in two days. Steph and I were driving down in the Cayenne. Tank was driving his F250 down, towing the Turbo with Lester's Ninja ZX 14 in the bed. Bobby was driving my truck and towing his 67 Fast Back, and Lester was stuck driving the U-Haul. I'd offered to pay for a moving company, but the guys insisted that loading their stuff in one truck and driving it down would be faster and easier.

Morelli was still poking around, looking for Steph. He called the control room this morning and left a message for her. _I know you're there. I just want to talk to you, _he'd told Hal.

She asked me to set up a meeting later today. I reluctantly agreed. I knew she loved me and was going to live with me, but old fears are hard to break. What if she had regrets?

I shook those thoughts from my mind as we finished up the final details of transfer.

_**Later that afternoon …**_

We were meeting Morelli down in the conference room in twenty minutes. Steph and I walked in, holding hands, to face her ex-boyfriend. I could feel Steph shaking with nerves, and I squeezed her hand. Pulling out her chair, I helped her to sit. I didn't know what to expect, but I took my place beside Steph, lacing our hands together. My blank mask was firmly in place as I nodded for Morelli to start. The first thing out of his mouth shocked me.

"I don't deserve the opportunity to speak to you, but I appreciate it, Steph. I didn't think you would; not after my reaction to finding your letter."

Steph's look of confusion must have surprised him.

He turned towards me. "You didn't tell her?"

I shook my head. "Not my place."

"Considering the fact that I'm the _her _in question, why don't you fill me in on what you two are talking about."

I watched Morelli as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Cup …"

My eyes flared in anger. He'd lost the privilege of calling her that. He must have gotten the message, though, because the word died on his lips.

"Steph, when you left the notes, Ranger called to tell me you were gone. I read the one for me, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I've known for a long time that you loved us both. Ever since he," his finger pointed in my direction, "got shot. I wanted you found, but I just couldn't do it to myself anymore. I walked away. It may have been the biggest mistake of my life, but I gave up on us."

"Joe … I-" Steph started to speak but he held up his hand.

"No, Steph, just let me finish this. I realized while you were gone that what you said in your letter was right. We just don't want the same things." He looked at our entwined fingers and said, "Well, maybe we do, just not with each other."

He sighed. "You told me you couldn't change into what I wanted you to be. I realize now that I shouldn't have tried to make you change. I wanted you to give up everything, but I wasn't ready to give up anything in return."

He paused, then said. "I heard a rumor about Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester moving to Miami. I assume you're going, too?"

Steph nodded her head. "I can't come back here. I won't live my life according to the standards we grew up with. I don't want this kind of life, and Miami will give me a fresh start."

Morelli stood and walked towards us. "Understandable. I wish you the best."

He pulled Steph up from her chair and into a hug, before reaching out to shake my hand, telling us goodbye.

He walked out the door, and Steph mumbled, "Bye, Joe."

I wrapped her in my arms. I'd been concerned Morelli would be spiteful, or purposely try to say things to hurt Steph, but he'd just wanted closure. In all honesty, we had all needed that.

The next day, I took Steph to see her parents. They planned to come see us in Miami in a few months.

It seemed like no time at all before we were loading the final few items in the cars and pulling out to head for Miami. The guys had surprised us with a going away dinner last night in the conference room on five. And, I was unsurprised to find some of the guys downstairs to see us off. They each took turns shaking our hands and hugging Steph.

As we were driving away, I glanced over at Steph. "Ready to do this, Babe?"

She smiled at me. "Oh yeah, we're going to do this, and it's going to be good."

_**Sometime later …**_

Steph's stomach started to growl as we neared Washington, D.C. I chuckled. "Hungry, Babe?"

She gave me a small smile. "A little."

I put on the turn signal to let the guys know we were pulling off, and found a McDonald's.

Lester jumped out and ran to Steph. "I love you, Beautiful."

Steph giggled, and I growled, pulling her out of his arms. "Santos!"

"What? You'd never let us have McDonald's if Steph wasn't around."

The guys laughed as I just shook my head. He was right, and arguing about it would be pointless.

As we approached the Cayenne with a bag full of food, I sighed in relief. It seemed McDonald's was growing and changing slowly, just like mine and Steph's relationship; they had added yogurt to their menu.

We made several stops along the way, and decided to pull off in Savannah for the night. I located a Hilton through the GPS unit, and called and reserved the last three rooms available for the night.

We pulled up under the awning, while the guys went to park the trucks for the night. Steph ran in to pick up the room keys. She bounced back out the car, with a huge smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"They have a full Continental Breakfast in the morning and they even have a chef that makes Belgium waffles for you."

"Maybe, if they add a side of fresh fruit," I smirked.

"What if I don't want fruit? What if I want a chocolate chip waffle, with chocolate syrup, cool whip, and syrup on top?"

"Babe, are you trying to suppress your sex drive for some reason?"

She hung her head and sighed. "I'll just get fruit."

_**The next morning …**_

**Steph's POV**

Ranger spent most of last night proving to me that I no longer needed sugar in my diet. I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock, and reached over to turn off the annoying beeping noise.

_I swear, whoever designed that sound should be shot. _

My hand hit the button, and I felt a piece of paper fall to the table. I grabbed the note and slowly sat up in bed, allowing my eyes to focus so I could read.

_**Babe,**_

_**I'm down at the gym. Your waffle's beside the bed. **_

_**Love, **_

_**C**_

I looked down and picked up the tray. After placing it on my lap, I lifted the lid and moaned; he'd given me the waffle I'd asked for, and in a compromise for something remotely healthy he'd, add a bowl of fresh fruit.

We pulled out into traffic a little while later, and after a few more hours of driving, finally made it to Miami. The guys all met us down in the garage when we arrived at Rangeman. Tomas pulled me into a tight hug, before passing me on to the other men.

The next few days were spent unpacking and adding some finishing touches to our apartment.

We were sitting in Ranger's office going over some information on a skip, when his phone rang. He answered on the first ring with his customary, "Yo!"

I couldn't hear what was being said, but it was a friendly call; I could tell by the softening of his face as the caller spoke.

"No, I'm in Miami."

He listened for a couple more minutes.

"Tonight? Hang on." He looked at me. "Want to go out tonight, Babe?"

"Sure," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, Link, we'll be there." He disconnected the call.

_Link? Who the hell is Link?_

"Link's a friend of mine, Babe. We grew up here together in Miami. He needs to talk about a job for RangeMan."

_Shit, I'd said that out loud._

"So where are we going?"

Ranger pulled me into his arms. "Miami Nights, Babe."

_**The End …**_

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the Sequel – Miami Nights.


End file.
